Jewels and Flowers
by Night Curse
Summary: "Tiene dueño y ese no eres tú. No interesa que lo hayas visto primero, no puedes adueñarte de lo que no te pertenece aunque seas el mismísimo rey..." Thorki SLASH
1. La tradición de Asgard

**Esta historia será corta, solo requerirán una mano para contar el número de capítulos.**

**Al principio quería hacerla un one-shot, pero era demasiada la tentación de publicarla, así que lo estoy haciendo. Además de que me sirve para calentar porque voy a volver con FATE FOUND US**

* * *

**.**

**. : o : .**

** . : o* : O : *o : .**

_**Jewels and Flowers**_

****** . : o* : O : *o : .**

**********. : o : .**

**********.**

* * *

**.**

**I**

**La tradición de Asgard**

**.**

Asgard aún es una nación de tradiciones arraigadas, sigue siendo monarquía, los intentos del pueblo de imponer un parlamento no han progresado porque las fortunas de los nobles no se han reunido a partir de un trato injusto. En Asgard no hay habitante que no tenga garantizada educación ni trabajo, por medio de esfuerzo y dedicación es que se logran privilegios. Si los logros forman nombre entonces el rey otorga el título de caballero. Se permite a la alta burguesía arreglar matrimonios con los nobles para subir de rango.

Su rey es ya viejo, los años que lo han ajado le han dejado una sabiduría inimaginable. Su tiempo desgraciadamente está cerca. Con su reina ha producido un heredero a la corona en el invierno de su vida, Thor, que ascenderá al trono cuando su padre así lo decida.

Asgard refulge, brilla con su rica historia, arquitectura y tesoros, su riqueza no está en los arcones de los palacios, resplandece con cada sonrisa de sus pobladores.

Las tradiciones asgardianas son antiquísimas, muchas no podrían tocarse pese a ir contra derechos humanos. No se tiene ningún contra serio para la soberanía salvo una, esta usanza tanto única como llena de misticismo al ser una relación maestro-esclavo. Una doctrina llamada _Juveler og Blomster_, _Las joyas y flores de la corona_, un séquito de jóvenes y niños adiestrados desde su infancia tardía para servir de acompañantes a la nobleza entre otros personajes célebres del reino.

Según muchos historiadores han llamado a esta arcaica práctica protegida como _Prostitución arraigada al servicio de su majestad_. Aunque no se deja de lado que para las flores que se vuelven joyas del Palacio el amor a sus amos es indiscutible así como admirable su entrega. Su entrenamiento desde la ternura de su juventud consiste en solo servir a su señor hasta el resto de sus días o que este la deseche.

La lealtad es el símbolo de nobleza más grande que poseen retratado por poetas y artistas europeos en notables formas.

.

_Una flor existe para amar, su amo la atesora como una joya._

**.**


	2. El príncipe y la flor de palacio

Estoy subiendo hoy porque pasé mi expo-super-ruda que me tuvo en la escuela hasta que anocheció y fue en inglés, es decir, casi profesional. Todavía no tengo los resultados finales de todas mis materias pero parece que estaré de vuelta por lo que en términos más sencillos se resume en que estaré de vuelta publicando y escribiendo como loca. Ahora mi único desvelo será por mi shipping. Iré de compras para celebrar, perfumes, botas y libros ¡SI! ¡¿Hace cuanto que no voy al cine?!

Bueno, respecto a este fic, es tan corto que condensaré lo mejor que pueda cada capítulo. Sorry, pero es un AU, creo que soy la reina de los AU's así que al terminar Insane y esta y espero Fate Found Us finalmente escriba algo que no sea un AU. ¿Les han gustado mis AU's?

* * *

**.**

**II**

**El príncipe y la flor de palacio**

**.**

Odin ha sido Rey de Asgard por más de cuarenta años, no es el joven que fue coronado a sus veinticinco enfrentando al poco tiempo la guerra que volvió a destruir Europa en el 39.

No había tomado partido hasta que los Aliados le pusieron una fecha límite para escoger bando y pese a llevar muy poco tiempo en el trono tenía sobre sus hombros el bienestar de su reino aunque Asgard fuera una tierra muy pequeña que gracias a sus artistas y comerciantes siempre pertenecía a la lista de las naciones más ricas del mundo.

El comercio con Alemania era muy fuerte, desde que Hittler llegó las relaciones se rompieron. Odin, que aún no tenía planes de casarse todavía teniendo que mantener estable la banca de Asgard tomó la correcta decisión de unirse en el último momento a los Aliados cuando Alemania cayó y poco después un crimen contra la humanidad devastó el Imperio de Japón.

El mundo se reconstruía tratando de curar sus heridas, para los que lo vivieron la cicatriz seguía presente.

No obstante con el paso de las décadas y el fin de la guerra fría Odín había sobrevivido a muchos de sus contemporáneos, sobreviviendo aún más que su difunda esposa, la Reina Frigg que se casara muy joven con el monarca pese a doblarle los años. El rey se había quedado solo, y nunca quiso aceptar la compañía que la tradición de Asgard le podía proporcionar. Él era hombre de una sola mujer. Sin ella se mantuvo firme al mando de su tierra y de su familia.

La fortuna no le sonrió a la casa de Odín sino hasta que fueron maduros. Dos hijos, una hija, príncipes y princesa. Thor, Balder et Brunilda. La única compañía restante de Odín en su soledad sin Frigg.

La pérdida de la reina conmocionó a todos, siempre brilló en ella salud y de un momento a otro murió. Lo que había sido una pequeña caída de su caballo que parecía no tener repercusiones fue letal en pocos días. Al documentarse siendo público al mundo la palabra que describía lo que se la había llevado fue embolia.

Este evento lastimó la patria, al marido y a los hijos, pero sobre todo no fue bien aceptada de parte del futuro rey, el primogénito Príncipe de Assgard, Thor Odinson, pues se había descarriado de preocupante forma angustiando a su padre y ministros.

Para sus cortos quince años Thor no podría ser aceptado jamás por el pueblo como futuro gobernante con tantos escándalos circulando en la prensa. Su rey lo sabía mejor que nadie, la corona no se la merecía, pero tampoco quiso elegir a Balder en su lugar porque el menor de sus hijos desde tan pequeño no quería volverse rey si se sentía aliviado de no llevar el mando de la nación solo aspirando a ser Duque, inspirándose más por la técnica pictórica de su país que por el gobierno. Lo mismo que Brunilda, que para ser princesa en su tierna infancia se leía su destino de viajar por todo el mundo haciendo caridad e investigando sobre culturas admirada de las sociedades del globo. Odín siempre vio en ella y en Thor guerreros, en Balder un artista, pero mientras Brunilda deseaba conocer nuevos parajes Thor no ponía los pies en la tierra para aprender de su padre sobre las riendas del país.

Tal vez solo fue la pérdida de su madre quizás otra cosa, él solo era un caso para la corona del cual avergonzarse.

Así Odín llegó a una resolución que tendría que comentarle a su hijo el otoño de 1982, noticia que no fuere para nada bien recibida por su heredero: un periodo de regencia.

–¡Yo soy Tu hijo! Soy el heredero a la corona ¡Nadie más!

–No te comportas como un verdadero príncipe, el pueblo no te querrá como la cabeza de esta nación

–¡Es mi derecho divino! –se adjudicaba el adolescente al comprender que su padre hablaba resuelto.

–No tienes la facha de decencia que requiere la corte para obedecer tus proclamas. Este es un mundo nuevo, como familia real de los pocas monarquías que quedan somos una pequeña pero de las más poderosas. Si desequilibras el orden actual de la sociedad con más escándalos...

–Te aseguro, con la facha que me vez ahora seré un buen rey

Odín le mostró severidad.

–¡Para tener solo quince años ya te viste envuelto en un escándalo sexual! ¿Pensaste en eso cuando llevaste a esa muchacha a tus habitaciones? ¡Por supuesto que no!, no piensas antes de actuar. Si no puedes regir tu propia vida ¿como imaginas regir sobre el pueblo?

–Sabes que puedo hacerlo

–Lo sé hijo mío. Estoy muy seguro de eso. Tu madre ha dejado una profunda herida en nuestros corazones con su partida, nos está costando mucho reponernos, pero no entrarás en razón hasta que veas el escenario que he decretado tras mi partida. Soy viejo Thor, he reinado durando mucho tiempo, te he tenido ya grande y me hubiera gustado transmitirte más sabiduría pero me es agotador gastar saliva para oídos sordos

–Yo te escucho padre

–No escuchas a nadie más que no seas tú. Ya ha sido decidido, la regencia está pactada. El Duque Howard de la Casa de Stark gobernará hasta que te hayas convertido en el rey que merece Asgard o contra la voluntad y deseos de tu hermano Balder tendrá que subir a la corona. Si el la rechaza Brunilda será reina. Si ella también rechaza la corona da por terminada nuestra era porque el primogénito de Stark subirá en nuestro lugar

Las palabras de su padre hicieron arder más el cólera del príncipe adolescente.

–No puedes hablar en serio

–Me temo hijo que es la decisión más difícil que he tenido que tomar, y no es incorrecta.

Thor abandonó el palacio saliendo otro escándalo para el pueblo con una de sus recurrentes rabietas,

–Le dije que no lo iba a aceptar su alteza

–Duque. Mi familia y vuestra familia han estado en favor de la prosperidad de este país desde nuestros ancestros, si he de ser el último rey de mi casa para pasar a un nuevo linaje que así sea Howard

–Estoy a su servicio y al servicio de Asgard su majestad. Thor se volverá el rey que espera, es su hijo después de todo, lo lleva en la sangre.

–Que así lo quiera el cielo Duque, que así lo quiera el cielo…

Anthony Stark, bajo el título de marqués antes de volverse Duque cuando el actual Duque de Stark expirara, enterado del ascenso de su padre supo desde el momento en que le informaron de la situación que la amistad que sostenía con su primo lejano el príncipe Thor peligraría. Su decisión fue buscarle en palacio lo más pronto posible para hablar con él pero al no encontrarlo fue a los establos donde coqueteaba con la hija de un mandatario extranjero.

–¿Más jóvenes con quienes desquitar tu furia? Es muy temprano para tener bastardos

La chica se sintió insultada al ser retirada de la cercanía del príncipe cuando su primo llegó para llevárselo.

–Déjame en paz Stark, eres la cara que menos quiero ver

–Lo se y lo lamento. El rey así lo ha decido

–Esto te agrada ¿verdad? Podrías ser rey

Los dos parientes rondaban la misma edad.

–Eso no está en mis manos Thor, está en las tuyas y en los ojos de mi padre. Yo no quiero la corona, pero su majestad me tiene amenazado. ¿Ya escuchaste sobre el pacto?

–No he oído nada

–Claro, eres tan egocéntrico que no serías capaz de ayudar a quién te rogara por ayuda siendo un simple poblador de Asgard de los más pobres

–Tú eres más egocéntrico que yo Tony

–Pero yo puedo serlo, no voy a ser el rey

Thor se veía incómodo revolviendo su larga melena rubia desarreglada. Su porte atlético y salvaje nórdico le hacía pelearse entre la distinción de la familia real y su propia rebeldía.

–El Rey Odín nos advirtió de un convenio de matrimonio entre Brunilda y yo si Balder y tú rechazan la corona

–Mi hermana solo tiene ocho años

–Yo tampoco me quiero casar con alguien que no quiera, somos familia, lejana pero familia. No quiero gobernar Thor. Balder sabe que si no lo logras tendrá que ascender al trono él. No nos arruines la vida a ninguno, tú eres el que desde siempre ha querido gobernar, vuelve real tu resolución

Thor no le devolvió palabra.

Cuatro meses después de la decisión del monarca anunciada al pueblo Odín cayó enfermo y pereció en su cama al lado de sus tres hijos y del Duque de Stark.

Su primogénito estaría de nuevo enfadado con su padre.

–¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tu estado de salud era tan grave?

–Soy viejo, es algo normal. Además no pones atención a nadie más que a ti mismo. Que esta sea una lección

–No padre. Juro que cambiaré –sujetó la mano del monarca en su último aliento.

Howard Stark subió a la corona como rey interino a la semana aún en el periodo de duelo en Asgard por el fallecimiento de su líder. Howard vendría a traer estabilidad si desde antes con sus políticas sugeridas y bien acogidas las universidades habían recibido más dinero y el campo más ayuda. El mercado de rosas estaba a la alza con innovadores sistemas en los invernaderos. La nación le ganó terreno en fama a la Alemania dividida.

Había paz. La vida seguía, aún las tradiciones. Aunque la promesa de Thor la noche que murió el Rey Odín vendría a tomar fuerza hasta la primavera de 1983.

–Primavera, primavera, ¡Adoro la primavera! –daba piruetas el adolescente marqués Tony Stark en el pasillo de palacio caminando al lado de los dos príncipes y la princesita Brunilda. Sus primos no encontraban mucho gusto como su pariente en el _Desfile de capuchas púrpuras_ cuando ingresaban al jardín de "incógnito" para ser adiestradas como flores del palacio en la Mansión Cofre. Los únicos que podían atestiguar esta entrada eran los nobles y la servidumbre si querían azomar la nariz por la ventana o por algún balcón.

Balder en su mundo interno trataba de ser imparcial. Le habló a su hermano:

–Debes admitir que si serás Rey esta costumbre jamás la podrás quitar. Las flores y joyas de palacio son orgullo de la nación. Todas las joyas son virtuosas, hombres y mujeres

Thor no ataba su lengua. Su mala decisión lo había llevado a involucrarse con una plebeya hacía un año, podían haberle ofrecido una flor pero él solo quería en su capricho a aquella moza que olvidó cuando terminó con ella. La tradición al príncipe no le interesaba, además de que no alcanzaba edad todavía para ser amo de una joya.

–A mi solo me gustan las joyas mujeres. Es abominable tener joyas hombres

–Ah Thor, cuidado, a algunos nobles y diplomáticos les gustan los rubíes y a otros los zafiros, debes respetar su decisión

–Querrás decir ramilletes y espadas

El marqués rió a carcajadas, Balder le miró con reprobación.

–Hermano, que delicadeza la tuya –le cubría los oídos a Brunilda.

Asomados por los ventanales veían desfilar a las Capuchas Púrpuras. Nadie debía ver a las flores que traían a palacio porque sus edades rondaban de los diez a los doce años, desde muy jóvenes debían empezar su entrenamiento. Al cumplir los catorce eran otorgadas a sus amos y después de un año de convivencia trabajando para que se forjara el vínculo de _amado_ y _amante_ finalmente se permitiera con toda su ceremoniosidad el acto sexual entre ellos.

No por nada Asgard era mal visto y la usanza de este secreto público de la corte fuera poco conocido pero disfrutado al máximo por los amos de una joya.

Mientras tanto las flores no debían ser vistas hasta que llegaran a la edad de ser joyas de palacio a cargo de un amo. Tenían encima un velo de misticismo que las hacía más tentadoras de buscar.

–Esta vez solo son cinco... –murmuraba Anthony. Esto se debía a que estaba reciente el fallecimiento del Rey Odín como para permitir el acceso a la Mansión Cofre de un número alto de futuros amantes.

–El número esta en el promedio por los últimos eventos, la mayoría deben ser mujeres, por no decir todas...

Thor no estaba conforme, no congregaba con la tradición al igual que su padre, el fallecido Rey Odín, que jamás aceptó una joya después de la muerte de su reina. Los demás nobles tenían tan arraigada la tradición que no aceptarían nunca que este privilegio les fuera revocado. Una joya era un objeto invaluable para la familia que las poseía.

En parte la tradición de la recolecta de flores en el país era beneficioso para el pueblo, aquellas escogidas para ser flores del palacio eran afortunadas y la familia recibía una recompensa así como protección del gobierno, no un título de nobleza pero se movían muchos intereses. Algunas flores eran recolectadas a cambio de sacar a un familiar de prisión por algún delito menor, adquirir capital, tierras o un préstamo. Era equilibrio. El pueblo tampoco se negaba. Si la flor rechazaba ser entrenada en palacio podía volver a su casa, claro que la vida de extravagancia era muy difícil de abandonar una vez vivida y estos casos eran muy escasos.

–Vamos a verlas más de cerca –sugirió Stark. Estaba ansioso por ver si alguna flor le atraía, aunque en el fondo sabía no era del tipo de amantes de piso y que si no fuera porque era más discreto que su primo su padre se habría enterado de su escandalosa vida igual o peor que la del príncipe a la corona.

Esta vez Thor no lo seguía en la aventura.

–No con mi hermana aquí

–Ve Thor, yo me quedaré con Brunilda, no tiene permitido acercarse a flores y joyas –ofreció Balder.

–Oh Balder, hermano –reprochó la princesa. La tradición siempre se le había hecho muy interesante al admirar tanto la belleza de flores y joyas.

–No Brunie. Esta prohibido. Vamos. Te veremos en la cena Thor

En el fondo el príncipe Thor sabía que su hermano pensaba aceptar la corona si Howard Stark se la otorgaba a él porque Balder estaba comprometido con su patria, aún si eso significaba dejar su brillante futuro como artista clásico.

Pensó en lo miserable que Balder podría ser al responsabilizarse de lo que no le correspondía. Lo comprendió.

Al salir a un balcón pudieron ver mejor a las _capuchas purpúras_ por los jardines. La gran Rosa Romanova de capa roja larga arrastrándola a su paso las llevaba a donde recibirían su instrucción. Las niñas la seguían muy de cerca caminando por entre estatuas y fuentes, era un largo tramo desde el carruaje a las afueras del jardín a la mansión. Según el protocolo no podían usar la entrada principal, serían amantes de nobles y gente importante, pero no eran nada sin sus amos.

Viéndolas casi todas eran de la misma estatura excepto la del último lugar que desobediente se detuvo mirando hacia un arbusto con detenimiento. Parecía distraída con algo.

Los dos primos la notaron. Se mantuvo quieta antes de quitarse la fina capucha de la oscura capa de terciopelo dejando a la vista un rostro infantil claro como la luna y el cabello negro como ébano. Ciertamente tenía unos rasgos muy dulces así como inocentes.

–¿Esa es un niño o una niña?

Thor no le respondió a Tony mirando al infante con detenimiento, este caminó hacia un árbol agachándose para recoger algo del suelo, parecía protegerlo, se lo guardó en la capucha y empezó a escalar el árbol de donde lo recogió.

–¿Qué esta haciendo?

Un trino les indicó las intenciones de la nueva flor en palacio. Estaba levantando a un avechucho caído devolviéndolo a su nido. Viendo que la indefensa criatura estaba a salvo de nuevo la flor sonrió.

Al instante en que bajaba del árbol Rosa Romanova apareció.

–¡Loki! ¿Qué crees que haces niño? Te vas a caer –lo tomó del brazo, le sacudió la tierra de la ropa y le subió la capucha. –Nadie debe ver tu cara, es una orden. No vuelvas a separarte ni rompas otra regla. Vamos –se lo llevó jalándolo del brazo. Loki tuvo que obedecer.

–No durará mucho aquí… –trató de burlarse Tony, pero cuando volteo a ver a su familiar Thor todavía seguía con la mirada a la flor.

–Seguramente...

Esa fue la primera vez que Thor miró a Loki. La primera vez que se sorprendió por él y de él.

.

–Dicen que van a ofrecerle una flor a mi padre porque ahora es rey

Los dos nobles cabalgaban mucho y gracias a eso su relación era la más estrecha de todos, aún por sobre la de hermanos.

–¿A tu padre? ¿Una flor? ¿No le convendría probar primero una joya experimentada?

–¡Thor! Como si fuera a aceptarla. Mi padre tiene el corazón roto, no ha amado a nadie más después de mi madre

–Verdad –dirigía a su caballo.

La Duquesa Maria Stark había muerto a dar a luz, Howard no volvió a casarse dedicándose a sus negocios. Tampoco tomó nunca una joya.

La Casa Stark no era la única familia noble entre las que Odín hubiera podido escoger al rey interino, también estaba el Duque de Stane, Obadiah Stane, el otro con poder, riqueza y título para poder gobernar pero su sed de poder y riquezas lo hacían la peor opción.

–La Rosa Romanova dice que merece tener compañía

–¿Sexo?

–Me repitió su discurso de:

–"_Una joya del palacio es una compañera de alma, no de cama"_

Los dos cantaron la misma tonada en la tesis de la mujer marchándose a los establos para salir a esparcirse un rato previo a retomar sus clases después de su recreación equina.

Al mes Thor se había olvidado de Loki y de las demás flores que llegaron al palacio. No las recordó hasta que recorriendo los jardines llegó a los laberintos y fuentes decorativas descubriendo a un niño cerca de una fuente dedicada a Idunn. Jugaba sentado, estaba doblando un barquito de papel que dejó flotar en el agua una vez lo terminó.

–¿Quién eres?

El niño se sorprendió de ser pillado.

–¿Eh?

–¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin miedo el extraño le respondió: –Me oculto. No quiero montar a caballo, no me gusta

Thor supo que el niño no lo reconocía, no sabía quién era tampoco, pensó que quizás era el hijo de un noble, fue afable con él platicando un rato.

–Montar a caballo no es difícil. Cuando te acostumbres no querrás dejarlo. Si nos vemos en los establos algún día yo puedo enseñarte

–¿Hablas en serio?

–Claro. Te lo prometo –sujetaba su casco bajo el brazo enfundado en su ropa de equitación.

En respuesta el niño le sonrió con ternura, pero esta fue una sonrisa que Thor nunca se imaginó podría existir, una tan pura y sincera que brillaba. Sus ojos cerrados y el cabello caído hacía la cara le hicieron no ser capaz de retirar la mirada. El sol de mediodía se reflejaba en el agua y la luz rebotaba hacia el infante.

El príncipe se había quedado sin habla. Sus mejillas enrojecieron.

Le tomaría la palabra y Thor estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir su promesa.

Ninguno sabía que esa prometida cita jamás se podría dar.

–¿Loki? ¡Loki! –se aproximaba una institutriz de la Mansión Cofre para flores y joyas llamando al niño. Cuando lo vio con el príncipe se deshizo en ira y preocupación. –¡Loki! Su majestad, lo lamento tanto príncipe, Loki no debería estar aquí

–¿Príncipe?

Thor lo reconoció como la capucha púrpura que había visto arribar al palacio al escuchar su nombre.

–No, no es…

–Me llevaré a la flor en seguida. Loki, muestra tus respectos al príncipe

El niño de enormes y expresivos ojos verdes lo miró confuso. Thor no supo como interpretar su cara, solo se le hacía hermosa, su rostro se había enrojecido de pena por no haber sabido quién era. Se reverenció.

–Mis disculpas su majestad

–No tienes nada de qué disculparte...

–Si tiene. Se ha escapado de sus lecciones. Te espera un castigo jovencito. Nos retiramos su alteza

La mujer se llevó jalando a Loki mientras él, siendo llevado, miró a Thor por última vez. Una flor no tenía permitido dirigirle la palabra a un miembro de la familia real, no podía ni verlo a los ojos si no se lo permitían, por eso Loki no pudo seguir mirándolo agachando la vista.

En visitas apropiadas dejaban a las flores candidatas a ser joyas en presencia de la nobleza para ser admiradas y escogidas comenzando la puja por su adquisición, tomaban el té, cenarían, almorzarían y tras varias visitas de esas la flor se volvía joya pasado un año en el llamado Vinculo Amo-Joya. Era comercio de concubinato. Según las educadoras este era un proceso de "enamoramiento" para hacer que la flor se sintiera segura con su futuro amante.

Loki era aún muy pequeño, aún muy frágil. Thor no sabía que esos ojos verdes como el jardín en el que lo encontró serían la causa que lo llevara a abandonar los escándalos, y tampoco que el niño sería el amante de alguien muy pronto, antes de que Thor cumpliera 16 años, la mayoría de edad de Asgard, para poder participar en la puja por una flor.

El tiempo no se apiadó de él faltando tan poco. Su mente estaba confusa, su corazón había sido tocado con una imagen, una sonrisa. Y la fatalidad estaba ahí.

La humedad se hizo paso en el papel del barquito que la flor había hecho para hundirse en la fuente, finalmente se deshizo en el fondo.

**.**

**•**

**.**

–Aunque le agradezco la oferta de convivir con la nobleza Duque Stane no le encuentro sentido a visitar la Mansión Cofre atendiendo una Revista Floral si no estoy de acuerdo con el_ Juveler og Blomster_.

Obahiah era malicioso.

–Le servirá para codearse con nobles inquietos por su nuevo cargo su majestad. No hay nada como cargarse a todos en la bolsa ¿no cree?

El rey no le prestaba mucho sus oídos. Las flores niñas jugaban con los perros de la casa, tenían un dálmata, un collie de pelo largo, un maltés y un par de pomeranias macho y hembra.

Habían solo dos niños entre el grupo del jardín, uno de trece años alto practicando tenis con un instructor y otro más pequeño leyendo en una silla de mimbre mientras un maine coon blanco cachorro se aproximaba maullando al de la lectura. Distrayéndolo el gato saltó a su regazo, divertido, el niño lo empezó a acariciar robando su atención totalmente.

Odadiah miraba al pequeño del maine coon. Sonreía mucho.

–Parece que hay flores muy hermosas este año...

Otro punto del _Juveler og Blomster_ era aquel que permitía a un amo tener tantas joyas como pudiera mantener. Y Obadiah era uno de los que las renovaban cada que podía.

Howard se estremeció al escuchar al noble a su lado. Miró a Loki ser atendido en su mesa sintiéndose extraño por tantas atenciones y lujos en la mansión, su humildad era demasiado exótica. Los futuros amos de joyas no podían interactuar con las flores sino solo mirarlas. Obadiah acababa de fijar sus ojos en Loki.

El rey comprendió que debía intervenir.

.

–Oh pequeño Blomster, hoy tomarás el té con un demandante pero no es cualquier demandante, debes ser perfecto en todo lo que hagas –cepillaba su cabello la mismísima Rosa Romanova al infante sentado ante la luna de su cuarto. Le habían dado habitaciones solo para él al generar tanta disputa por su adquisición como joya. La entrevista con el mayor postor sería ese día.

–¿De quién se trata Rosa Romanova?

Al salir al jardín vestido con su traje de flor miró a un hombre sentado en la mesa para tomar el té con él. La moda de flores y joyas era muy específica de vestidos con colores brillantes muy cargados y estilos antiguos del siglo pasado como símbolo de la arcaica tradición, las mujeres debían usar vestidos de docenas de faldas mientras que en el caso de la ropa masculina las mangas abombadas, el puño de encaje, el saco largo con amplitud abajo, botas y pañuelo largo como moño eran intocables.

–¿Señor? –se acercó tímido, con las rodillas temblándole.

–Hola Loki

La flor acabó boquiabierta.

–Su majestad...

**.**

**•**

**.**

–Le mostrarán la flor a mi padre –llegó la noticia de labios de Stark a Thor. Ambos estaban cabalgando.

–¿Cuándo? ¿Será hoy?

–Me dijeron que sería una reunión privada –daba la vuelta con su caballo dando coces. –Si regresamos ahora podremos ver quién será

Thor movió la cabeza en el cuello. Se dirigieron a los establos.

Entraban para cambiarse con Brunilda corriendo a recibirlos.

–¡El Rey ya tiene joya! ¡Ha escogido a una joya!

–¿Cómo?

El más sorprendido ahí era Tony. Balder estaba al lado de su hermana.

–En cuanto la vio la tomó

–¿Qué es?

Balder arrugó los labios.

–Deberán verla por ustedes mismos

Al llegar al salón la Rosa Romanova salía al lado del Rey llevando a una _capa roja_ a su lado.

–¡Padre! Padre, ¿has escogido una flor para ser tu joya?

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Tony le miraba con intriga. –Sí, la he escogido. Rosa Romanova, puede hacerlo público

La mujer pelirroja entre sus rizos carmesí asintió.

–Como ordene su majestad– se dirigió a los presentes. –A partir de hoy Loki, Blomster, cambia su nombre a Loki Smykker, joya de su majestad el Rey Howard I.

Romanova dirigió a Loki con el brazo para que se quitara la capucha, así lo hizo. Mostró su bello rostro con el rey poniendo la mano en su hombro como símbolo de propiedad.

Thor, impávido, sintió envidia y desesperación apretando dientes y puños. Loki devolviéndole la mirada parecía pedirle perdón con los ojos, y ayuda. Hubo un conexión cuando se encontraron en los jardines, creyeron sería el principio de una amistad, el hormigueo en sus manos les dijo que era otra cosa. Nada de esto importaba ya, Loki sería el amante oficial de su majestad el rey, un niño.

**.**

**•**

**.**

Tony no soportaba hablar de la joya de su padre con nadie, estas conversaciones solo se daban entre los príncipes en los estudios de su propia agenda.

–Un año de entrenamiento y se lo van a ceder a Howard con solo trece años

Thor tampoco soportaba el tema.

–No me hables de eso

–Sabes que Stark solo quiere protegerlo, despertó su ternura, le aprecia, Loki es brillante y adorable, pero no deja de ser un niño y no deja de ser varón

–¡Que no gusto de ese tema Balder!

Su hermano le miró con tirria.

–Me dió un mensaje para ti

–¿Qué?

–Loki –extendió un sobre. –_Tu amiguito_... No sé en qué estés metido pero no te metas en problemas. Loki le pertenece a Stark, recuérdalo

–Claro que lo sé –lo tomó, era un mensaje de puño y letra, la flor había aceptado entrevistarse con él.

Una cita en los jardines se hizo al atardecer, los mismos donde se habían visto la primera vez.

El sol pintaba de rosas, rojos y naranjas las nubes.

–Loki. Viniste –lo veía vestir su capa roja con las manos de mangas de encaje en el cuello tratando de mantener oculta su cara. Capa púrpura al arribar, roja como flor, negra o azul como joya.

–Me pidió que viniera, no podía negarme a su majestad.

–No debería atreverme a tanto estando en mi posición, tienes dueño

Loki calló unos instantes, estaba nervioso. Soltó su lengua con él porque no era uno de los adultos que lo conducían como si entregarse a las manos de un hombre con el que se había visto obligado a convivir muy poco por lo apretado de su agenda fuera lo más natural. Ser escogido para complacer al rey era un privilegio, nada menos. Pero Loki tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

–Tomaré el té hoy, en una hora. La ceremonia de preparación... Hoy dejaré de ser una flor su alteza. El Rey me espera en su cama

–Loki…

–Solo tengo trece años… –cubrió su rostro con las manos, no quería llorar. Las lágrimas lo embotaron cayendo una tras otra, rodando, mojando su cara. Thor se conmocionó yendo a sujetarlo.

–Lo lamento, esto no debería ser así. Te ayudaré a escapar si es lo que quieres

–No puedo irme de aquí. No tengo a donde ir si me marcho –se consoló en su abrazo.

Thor lo miró con detenimiento, tenía quince, casi dieciséis, Loki no llegaba a la edad mínima para ser una joya, era pequeño, muy ingenuo y muy bello.

–Puedes huir

–Si lo hago me perseguirán. Me dijeron que sería traición porque se trata del rey y no de otro noble...

Thor no sabía que Loki conociera ese detalle. No había nada más que hacer.

Permaneció abrazando a la flor por rato tendido calmando su llanto, después la inestabilidad se le hizo insoportable.

–Loki –le movió. –Quiero pedirte un favor…

–¿Mhn?

El príncipe limpió sus lágrimas con su pulgar. No quiso explicarle arrancando de sus labios el único contacto que estarían condenados a compartir, y nada más.

Loki paró su llanto inmóvil. Fue un beso rápido comparado con una vida, lento para tratarse de lo que era. Ese era su primer beso.

–Lo siento, moriría si no lo hacía. Perdóname

–Lo perdono… –le miraba avergonzado. Sus mejillas se decoloraron. –Debo irme… –se separó de su lado. Se despidió y desapareció atravesando la luz del crepúsculo huyendo como el viento.

El primer pensamiento de Thor fue el de no ser correspondido.

En la mansión dedicada a las flores antes de irse a vivir con sus amos Loki sería servido en su taza el té tradicional que con el calor abría la flor del fondo. Debía tomarlo a la luz de una vela solo, sin nadie más en la habitación. Ya estaba bañado, vestido, peinado. Cuando terminara su bebida le sería dada una caja con una nueva capa de terciopelo negro camino a la habitación de su majestad. Caminó arrastrando los pasos, no había guardias de más en el pasillo, la luz de luna entraba por los ventanales. Una vez llegó a tocar la puerta Howard lo recibió, le quitó la capa, besó su frente, besó sus mejillas, lo invitó a sentarse con él en el lecho a compartir una copa de vino, Loki solo se mojó los labios, no bebió trago. Le entregó la caja a su amo que la recibió abriéndola. Adentro estaba un rubí del tamaño de una nuez.

La flor se recostó en la cama, Howard siguió besando su cara.

–Te amo Loki –le repetía una y otra vez.

El rubí era para colocarse en su piel, justo en el ombligo. Admiró el cuerpo infantil desnudo totalmente expuesto para él. Colocó la joya en su lugar, tomó una botella de aceite aromático para la ocasión cubriendo sus dedos. Loki respiró profundo, abrió las piernas, permitió que su amo lo preparara con delicadeza y malestar por las nuevas sensaciones psicosomáticamente dolorosas antes de que Howard lo besara una última vez, una intensa, y así lo hiciera suyo.

No se acostumbró a yacer en la cama con otro hombro hasta que después de esa noche fue a dar con las demás joyas en sus reuniones en palacio, le dieron consejo y mucho conforte porque a final de cuentas era solo un niño; las de catorce y quince años eran las más preocupadas por él, también las de mayor edad. Él era la joya del Rey, y sería la única.

–El trabajo de una joya es brindar placer y obtenerlo a cambio

–Eres muy joven para comprenderlo, lo entenderás, nosotras te enseñaremos. Dejará de ser doloroso lentamente

En el castillo Thor estaría más silente que en muchos otros días. Pasmado y meditabundo, muchos dirían que deprimido. Habían pasado meses ya y Loki se veía amar al rey, Howard hizo espacio para su joya en su día a día, detalles, sentimientos que empezaron a formarse y reforzarse hasta que se volvieron inseparables, y en un instante pasaron dos años.

–Alguien más pugnó y sobornó para conseguir a Loki, lo quería a como diera lugar

Thor sentía que ya no le importaba cuando su hermano empezó la conversación entreleyendo un libro.

–¿Quién?

–Nuestro querido Duque Obadiah Stane. Se lo ganó a Howard, para salvarlo el rey le cedió un contrato militar

–Balder, ¿qué estás diciendo?

–Digo Thor, que antes de que Loki fuera a ser amante de nuestro guardián iba a ser de Obadiah. Las sumas en disputa fueron tan altas que la Rosa Romanova empujó a nuestro tío a tomar a Loki antes de cumplir catorce años, protegía la inversión de la casa antes de que se arrepintiera. Creo que Howard lo quería proteger, si para eso tuvo que hacerle el amor lo hizo. Loki ahora lo ama, se ve feliz. No tienes nada de que preocuparte por él. Sé que querías ayudarlo a escapar...

–El no quería escapar –se deshizo del asunto.

–¿Tienes idea de cuantas leyes hubieras roto de así haberlo hecho?

–Las hubiera roto por él

Balder desvió el rostro. ¿Qué significaba esa frase?

–No te comprendo. Pero hay algo que tengo que decirte y Tony no te lo dirá el mismo. Esto parece una maldición –miraba por los ventanales de pesadas cortinas a Loki leyendo junto al rey sentados en una banca de los jardines. Ambos reían, Loki había crecido, era lo más preciado para Howad.

–¿Decirme qué?

–Nuestro tío está enfermo.

El príncipe rubio le miró con desatino.

–Debes estar consciente, el rey no vivirá mucho…

Thor enmudeció.

.

* * *

Ok, lo admito, estaba escuchando Over the love de Florence + The Machine mientras escribía.


	3. El destino de una Joya de la Corona

Esto es porque finalmente tengo internet, ja, no dormí en mi casa hoy... n.n A veces soy muy interesante y convincente cuando lo requiero...

Estas fiestas las he pasado "cómodamente" lejos de la civilización y sorpresa, eso significaba sin internet, esta es una pequeña escapada para continuar Jewels and Flowers, que parece se me hará larga, no mucho espero.

No se preocupen, cuando vuelva a publicar será serial... Parece que tendremos de la franquicia de Thor para seguir por lo que soy una shipper más escribiendo fanfiction... Ok, a darle...

* * *

.

Loki estaba practicando sus lecciones de esperanto para cuando la profesora llegara a su lado a las diez de la mañana, el gusto de ser una joya de la corona de más alto rango, la joya del rey, le daba privilegios que no esperaba, y como era de esperarse, también regalos.

Su estudio era amenizado por el fonógrafo reproduciendo el Andante del Concierto de Branderburgo de Bach mientras sosteniendo entre sus manos el libro de la lengua que tenía que aprenderse recitaba frases.

–_Mia limonadon sen sukero bonvolu… Nigra, bonvolu…_

Las palabras se le hacían imposibles de aprender con tantas cosas en la cabeza, la Rosa Romanova y las demás joyas de la Mansión Cofre, a donde seguía acudiendo a estudiar aunque durmiera todas las noches en las habitaciones del rey, le decían que debía sonreír siempre, jamás debía hacerle un descolón a su alteza porque sería la peor de las bribonerías; les hizo caso, se mostraba radiante, pero en el fondo no lo soportaba.

Convivir con su majestad era extraño y hacer el amor aún más, no paraba de temblar, acababa de cumplir catorce años perdida su comunicación con las flores que fueron sus amigas en su adiestramiento primero, lentamente lo irían alcanzando al cumplir la edad al ser arrendadas como joyas. Se sentía muy solo. En cuanto a las amigas perdidas muchas le hablaban de su suerte y aguardaban ansiosas a unirse a él como joyas del rey, Loki así lo esperaba porque si Howard se conseguía otras joyas a él podría olvidarlo. Pero esto no fue así. Por mucho que joyas jóvenes o maduras le trataran de sacar cómo seducir a su majestad para volverse sus joyas Loki tenía estrictamente prohibido hablar de las costumbres y manías del rey en la cama. Para lo único para lo que podía pedir consejo sería para complacerlo o para aminorar sus molestias al momento de servir como entretenimiento. Jamás podría mostrar dolor cuando se entregara, solo placer. Esta norma Loki callaba el no cumplirla el pie de la letra. Con medio año de relación las cosas no mejoraban.

El rey era agradable, era un hombre bueno y lo admiraba mucho, cuando anochecía debiendo acudir a sus aposentos era la parte que más odiaba y temía del día. Su pecho se estrujaba deseando salir corriendo por los jardines a que los perros guardianes lo persiguieran y lo hicieran trizas, todo con tal de no ir con el soberano. Entre más levantaba sus piernas, entre más lo tomaba y lo ponía en más posiciones extrañas y humillantes aconsejadas por otras joyas u obligadas por ser disposición del rey, Loki las hacía con amargura.

Lo que más le molestaba era sentirse extraño, utilizado, había una parte en la que el calor lo inundaba y no se sentía dueño de su cuerpo, como si Howard tomara todo de él, entonces se perdía en vergüenza y lloraba notando que su voz se distorsionaba en sonidos que al parecer al rey le gustaban siguiendo con lo que le hacía.

Con el recuerdo prendida la cara de un rojo electrizante Loki se ocultó en su libro. Desearía saber que seguía en pie la propuesta del príncipe heredero para huir más para ese punto no tendría rostro para mostrarse ante su alteza porque ya había pasado lo irremediable. Sus pensamientos lo llevaban a pensar que el príncipe Thor lo odiaba. Y tampoco podía decirle la verdad...

Llamaron a la puerta.

–Adelante –permitió. A veces olvidaba que el que dictaba reglas ahí era él porque lo estaban sirviendo. No se lo creía, viniendo de un origen muy humilde pasar a dirigir sobre servidumbre le era complicado, no podía acostumbrarse.

–Loki Smykker –entró una moza. –Su majestad el Rey lo verá para tomar el té esta tarde, dice que sus lecciones para hoy han sido canceladas y que le ha traído un presente, está en el salón oeste

La joya cerró su libro poniendo la cinta de separador en la página en la que se quedó.

–Entiendo. Gracias

Su espalda tembló en escalofríos, latín, alemán, esperanto e inglés además de leer docenas de libros en noruego con los cuales estaba empezando. La carga era agotadora, además debía practicar la equitación para salir en cabalgatas con su amo. No se sentía capaz de soportar tan ocupada agenda. ¿Tantos idiomas para qué? No se iba a volver historiador.

No le agradó tener que tomar el té con Howard, normalmente verlo en esas reuniones significaba tiempo libre que al final del día se traducía en una noche larga abriendo las piernas, ocultando el rostro y curveando la espina. Le aterró.

Fue al salón encontrando una caja al lado de varios libros atados con un lazo en un extravagante moño, eran bellas ediciones de portada dura y grabados, muchas de terciopelo al interior. Aceptaba que le gustaba cultivarse porque nunca antes había tenido contacto con la literatura y las artes como estaba teniendo en su posición en el palacio, el costo era lo caro.

Dejó los volúmenes para dirigirse a la caja. Esta estaba envuelta también con papel dorado y cintas decoradas. La miró, era de tamaño mediano. Al abrirla encontró en su interior un animalito blanco blanco de hocico alargado, pequeña nariz y orejas pegadas a la cabeza, era preciosa con una cola larga terminando en negro. Olfateó, puso una patita temblorosa en el borde de la caja mirando a Loki que le observaba también con curiosidad y fantasía. Su regalo era un armiño.

Cuando la hora del té llegó la joya del rey llegó corriendo acariciando al animalito en los brazos de mangas amplias con botones en línea hasta el codo.

–Su majestad, ¡gracias! –jugaba con la mascota.

–Solo es un pequeño obsequio Loki. Me dijeron que te llevabas bien con los Maine coon de la Mansión Cofre, pensé en un Bosque de Noruega pero cuando fui a comprarte uno este me pareció mas adecuado.

Loki continuó sonriendo mientras les servían el té y el armiño se dejaba consentir recargado en el brazo del niño que lo acariciaba.

En esa visita Howard tendría que informarle a su joya sobre una gira al extranjero que tendría que hacer visitando a varios Jefes de Estado debiendo estar lejos por varios meses, sería por toda Europa esperando regresar al año siguiente por las pascuas. Loki Smykker se sintió desanimado, pero le deseo buen viaje siendo sincero, tendría tiempo para descansar, la etiqueta ya había quedado dominada aunque no debía olvidarla, por eso la práctica diaria, además empezarían sus clases de clarinete, otras dos joyas amigas suyas tocaban el oboe y la flauta transversal, otra el cello, dentro de poco estaría tocando música de cámara también. Su amo estaría orgulloso.

Terminada la gira y con docenas de regalos para mover su corazón el consejo que la Rosa Romava le diera a Howard I rendiría frutos, Loki le apreciaría y lentamente llegaría a ganarse su cariño. Su joya le recibió con los brazos abiertos, su ausencia parecía haberlo hecho sentir abandonado. Para el rey fue miel sobre hojuelas. Lo cuidaba y protegía con cariño.

La familia real de los príncipes herederos, la princesa y demás marqueses hijos de duques a la espera del título no tenían permitido el contacto directo o indirecto con joyas que no fueran de su casa y ni aún el Marqués de Stark, Anthony, podían estar relacionado con el Smykker de su padre.

Entre más crecía el niño más lo comprendía y más disfrutaba de compañía del gobernante, incluso en la cama.

Hasta que después de tres maravillosos años para la joya y su amo, una noche, después de hacer el amor, a la luz tenue de la habitación Howard tosiera como lo haría un enfermo terminal angustiando a su amante con auténtico terror.

–Su majestad, ¡Su majestad! –le sujetó del cuello y la espalda entre las sábanas. –¿Qué ocurre?

El rey le apartó hasta recuperar el aire y después le abrazó besando su frente.

–No es nada Loki, no tienes porqué preocuparte

–Su majestad…

–Te lo tenía que decir en algún momento querido. Solo te pido no te extrañes ni te apures, no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo –su joya le miro con preocupación iluminado su desnudo torso de naranja. –Loki, estoy muriendo…

Desde el instante en que esa confesión se dio ente su alteza y el más preciado objeto de su afecto Loki ocupó todo el corazón de la joya.

**.**

**III**

**El destino de una Joya de la Corona**

**.**

En la cama de enormes dimensiones estaba recostado el rey siendo atendido por tres doctores. No podían sino aminorar su dolor porque de que estaba desahuciado nada podría cambiar su segura muerte.

Como era protocolo ningún Smykker podría estar en estas revisiones. La primera vez que esto ocurriera sacando a Loki de la habitación vestido -porque solo estaban leyendo juntos, la joya se portó tan contraria al reglamento que el hijo del rey, el Marqués Anthony Stark, tuvo que cargar al adolescente hasta otra sala en presencia de varios nobles. Fue una vergüenza total que puso iracundo al futuro Duque.

–Trata de calmarte. Gobierna tus sentimientos, no puedes estar presente cuando está con sus doctores si no eres miembro de la familia –le reclamaba Tony. Brunilda los había visto por más rato mientras que sus hermanos no miraron a su primo sacar al amante de su tío.

Cerró la puerta encolerizado. Loki era un amasijo de lágrimas.

–¿Pero que va a ser de él? ¿Volverá a librar este ataque otra vez o tendré que despedirme? No quiero que muera Duque, ¡no puede morir!

A Anthony le colmaba la paciencia.

–Si te importa tu destino no abandonarás la Casa Stark ¿eso te hace feliz? Es solo tu amo, ¡fácilmente conseguirás uno nuevo!...

–¡No me importa lo que pase conmigo! No es por conseguir un nuevo amo. No quiero que nada malo le pase a él… –el rostro rojo de coraje volvió a deformarse en dolor. Anthony lo miró enjuagarse las mangas con sus lágrimas cayendo de rodillas al piso. La alfombra persa se dobló entre sus piernas. –Su alteza… yo no quiero que su padre… muera…

Tony le miró angustiarse entre su cabello largo. Cuando una flor adquiría amo debía dejar su cabello crecer, no puede volver a tenerlo corto porque ese es símbolo de las flores de palacio y largo de las joyas. Loki lo tenía hasta los omóplatos. Todo el tiempo estaba despidiendo los aromas de las esencias y aceites que usaba, era una fragancia enloquecedora que la mayoría de las veces ponía de mal humor a Tony. Ese día era insoportable.

Al verlo así de entristecido, como siempre le pareció, prohibido, puro, como cuando acompañó a su padre a la Revista Floral en la Mansión Cofre por invitación del Duque Obadiah Stane descubriendo a la flor que había visto rescatar un ave en los jardines de palacio y participando por primera vez en una puja por una flor al alcanzar la edad, volvía a sentir que no era suficiente para competir con los demás demandantes por Loki. Nada era suficiente para poder tocarlo y que este le correspondiera, era la joya de su padre, el amante del Rey. Loki Smykker, el ser intocable que estaba a punto de perder a su amo.

Por ese instante efímero como un pensamiento fugaz pensó en la posibilidad que tendría al morir su padre de entrar a la subasta por la nueva Joya disponible, una del más alto calibre. Una que ya pertenecía a su Casa. Lo abrazó con otro propósito que no era confortarlo pese a servirle a Loki de paño. La culpa y el arrepentimiento no dejaron al maligno pensamiento de Stark prosperar siendo llamado Loki a la cama de su padre esa misma noche ya estabilizado. El rey vivía y sobreviviría todavía un par de años más para desgracia de los que acechaban a la Joya del Rey y fortuna de los dos amantes.

Si el rey estaba bien Loki le pertenecía una vez más siéndole permitido estar a su lado porque cuando ocurrieron ataques parecidos Loki tuvo que abandonar el lado de su amo para irse a internar a los jardines o a la Mansión Cofre donde aguardaría por noticias de Howard buenas o malas.

Los príncipes no lo miraban, la princesa sentía pena por él al llegar el momento de retirarse siguiendo las normas viéndosele demacrado. Thor, por más que quisiera mirarlo en alcurnia y soberbio desplante jamás volteó a mirarlo marcharse lejos de su tío salvo la última vez, pues espió por las ventanas a su primo darle la noticia a la Joya de su Casa en los jardines cerca de la terraza norte el día que empezó el luto y se bajara la bandera a media asta.

Loki tenía las manos juntas sobre su regazo viendo el agua de la fuente correr y a los árboles ser movidos por la brisa, los pies cruzados. Era un día nublado haciéndolo frío por las humedad en el aire.

Tony se acercó con las manos atrás.

–Smykker –le dijo con suave voz sentándose al lado de la joya que lo miraba descifrando su rostro.

El momento había llegado porque era un miembro de la familia real el que había ido a buscarlo.

–Mi padre, el Rey Regente Howard I de la Casa de Stark, tu amo, ha muerto

El doncel bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos mientras las lágrimas corrieron de ambas partes, Tony le llevaba el velo de encaje de su luto. Y como ocurrió en el primer momento de desesperación, roto por lo que acaba de enterarse, Loki se refugió en los brazos del hijo de su amo llorando a lágrima viva la pérdida que acababan de sufrir mientras el príncipe Thor veía a su pariente designándolo a la ignominia abrazando a la flor que ambos vieron arribar al palacio en el desfile de las capuchas púrpuras hacía siete años y que mantenía con fuerzas su decisión de algún día arrebatarla a la casa a la que pertenecía.

.

•

.

Con sumo respeto se llevó a cabo el funeral. El Rey de Asgard había muerto, el nuevo gobernante sería Thor Odinson, hijo del Rey Odín IV y que si conservaba su nombre ascendería como Thor III.

Era una pena lo que había pasado pero la nación debía continuar por la primera semana obligatoria de luto según las buenas costumbres.

Los cánticos sonaban con el órgano, los asistentes vestían de negro, presidentes y demás representantes de familias reales asistían. Todos le daban el pésame a los príncipes y al ahora Duque Anthony Stark. Thor los recibía con respeto y diplomacia manteniendo su garbo natural, desde hacía mucho que por su comportamiento era venerado, un cambio drástico en él desde que la lección de su padre surtió efecto preparándose rápido para gobernar Asgard debido a la condición de su tío Howard. Así fue como llegó a ser digno de ser el rey que estaba por convertirse. El silencio y la tristeza se devanaban en el ambiente general.

Los días pasaron después del sepelio y el luto se seguía guardando.

Por la segunda semana en que la ceremonia oficial se había efectuado llegó el día en que el favorito de su majestad se acercara a su tumba, finalmente podía ir a despedirse de él en forma sin ser mal visto. Era su derecho por los lazos que lo unían al Rey, su amante, su confidente objeto de su amor. La injusticia por las malas lenguas era la prohibición de toda flor y toda joya de asistir a ceremonias oficiales debido al bajo estatus que tenían en el reino, aquel que las damas de la corte gozaban al llamar _Rameras de la Corona_ en lugar de Joyas. Estas mujeres eran las primeras partidarias de la abolición de la tradición porque permitía a sus maridos e hijos ser infieles, cosa que no podían dejar pasar por alto, no era digno, era un atrocidad tremenda. Por eso para Howard fue mejor enfermarse que tener que soportar a las nobles paradas de pestañas, los hombres por lo menos eran más solidarios con él, estaban a gusto con la costumbre, aunque no aceptaban del todo a Loki. Su reinado corto se desbalanceó y no fue lo que esperaba como muchos otros reyes habían llegado a la conclusión antes y después de él. No obstante nunca aceptó deshacerse de su joya porque tenía sus propios asuntos con ella.

El escándalo era grande porque al haber aceptado Howard una joya del _Juveler og Blomster_ en lugar de haber escogido una flor niña optó por tomar a un niño. Si el Duque Stark hubiera escogido a una joya ya preparada como muchos le aconsejaron no hubiera pasado de un escándalo pequeño, pero algo ocurrió que fue filtrado a Europa y los demás continentes así que con la noticia suelta de su joya niño la corte lo destrozó, recibiendo sus merecidos castigos en efecto. Todos volteaban a mirar a la salvación del país, el príncipe Thor, el único heredero, y ansiaban la muerte de Howard. Cuando esta llegó sería el fin de la era de Loki Smykker con tantas alabanzas lanzadas por pintores y compositores famosos que no paraban de inspirarse en él. La corte los tachaba de tener muy mal gusto, el pueblo se maravillaba por las creaciones al buscar los artistas otro público que no fuera la inquisidora nobleza. Fue una época muy prolífica con bellos sonetos y versos sobre la lealtad, belleza y juventud de un joven y un rey siendo amantes o solo sugiriéndose su amor, pues aunque se ocultara era clara referencia a ellos por más que trataran de disimular que eran Adriano y Antínoo.

Loki era una joya muy joven, casi cinco años estuvo con su amo, el soberano lo obtuvo desde sus trece primaveras hasta su precipitada muerte, tiempo en que el niño llegó a quererle amándolo con fuerzas, volviéndose un joven virtuoso al crecer. Compartieron la misma cama, compartieron los mismos sentimientos.

No hubo secretos entre ellos, Howard I de la Casa de Stark le dijo que moriría, no había nada que hacer para su mal progresivo, muy en secreto esperaba pacientemente a morir porque quería reunirse con su amada en el más allá, la Duquesa María Stark, y aunque quería a Loki, su joya entendía a la perfección el anhelo de su decisión así como la respetaba, lo cual no aminoraba el amor que le tenía sino al revés, aumentaba su admiración.

La relación de un Jefe de Estado con un menor de edad jamás fue bien vista en el extranjero que lo acusaban de pedofília constantemente, fueron momentos de crítica destacada para la nación de las que no salieron bien librados los asgardianos; pero querer forzar una guerra por una tradición tan antigua como arraigada involucraría tantos intereses y pérdidas considerables de vidas innecesarias que Asgard, sin más remedio ante las duras críticas, tuvo que cerrarse al exterior.

Desde ese momento el rumor de la joya del rey se hizo de dominio público sintiéndose arbitrario el gobierno por dar tan mal ejemplo. Nació la pugna y con ella se reavivó el peligro de una rebelión para querer instaurar una monarquía parlamentaria quitándole libertades y lujos a la corona justificándose con la obscena y arcaica tradición del _Juveler og Blomster_, mero pretexto para tomar las armas porque de joyas y flores no se escuchaban gritos de auxilio, y si los habían nadie fuera de palacio se enteraba.

Asgard vivió tensión política por más de cuatro años seguidos. Si algo se ha de agradecer es que esta inquietud no duró mucho.

La incomunicación cambió en 1988 al celebrarse el cumpleaños número veinte del legítimo heredero a la corona Thor Odinson, hijo del último rey de la dinastía de Odín el Grande, Odín IV.

Con la edad alcanzada para participar en los asuntos de Estado Thor empezó a involucrarse profundamente en el aparato estatal promoviendo la inversión en infraestructura, educación con un particular interés por retomar el turismo. Fue un bello renacer para la monarquía, mejor de la que Howard había logrado mantener estable pese a su escándalo.

El hijo del rey interino, el Marqués Anthony Stark era uno de los más cercanos al príncipe heredero además de la relación de primos que sostenían pues realmente eran camaradas y muy buenos amigos. Anthony era un genio en finanzas que mantenía el precio de la moneda estable manteniéndose como el oro que la respaldaba, en nepotismo participaba en el manejo del gobierno también y había terminado, al igual que su primo, sus estudios en el país y en el extranjero con una velocidad increíble. Se sabían futuros dirigente de la nación, Tony siempre como mano derecha de Thor.

Thor se ganó el favor de Asgard cuando apoyó a Howard en contra de permitir casinos en el reino, la agricultura, las no exportaciones innecesarias para no subir el precio de alimentos y el turismo les daban mucho, el mercado de flores era el principal atractivo además de los granjas hípicas famosas en toda Europa por siglos pues si un caballo era asgardiano era un ganador. Los inversionistas quisieron hacer presión pero la nobleza se unió a la resolución del príncipe, si se quería apostar que fuera en otro país porque la cultura de Asgard era invaluable como para ensuciarse de apostadores.

Desde sus veinte años Thor se sabía el futuro rey, la nación había olvidado su pasado perdonándolo y aceptando su redención, lo habían dignificado. Thor no solo era digno de ser su gobernante con tanta inteligencia y audacia, se había convertido en todo un diplomático con mano de hierro así como indulgente y justo con el pueblo.

Aún así el pleito de Howard teniendo de amante una joya y varón seguía tomándose reprobable. Su regencia terminaría y el mal ejemplo que era como noble aceptando la tradición del _Juveler og Blomster_ acabaría también.

Cuando Howard se fuera del mundo terrenal finalmente Loki sería retirado de su lado porque como amante no podría estar con él si era considerado su concubina. No volvería a acercarse hasta que estuviera el cuerpo en el mausoleo de la familia Stark, no participó en el funeral, fue legado al encierro y al voto de silencio. Dos semanas después del entierro era su hora.

Llegó con flores pudiéndose quitar el velo en el interior del edificio aunque no tuviera permitido tocar la lápida de su amo.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de arremeter sus ojos esmeralda. Había perdido al hombre que amaba, el que lo había cuidado desde niño salvándolo del sádico Duque Obadiah Stane para protegerle. Le había advertido que no estaba de acuerdo con la tradición de las flores y las joyas permitiéndole irse pero Loki no lo dejó intrigado por servirle de compañía el líder supremo de Asgard, hasta que sabiendo su destino como flor teniendo que pasar a volverse joya, el miedo lo embargó. Consideraba a Howard como a un padre, no lo podía ver como amante.

Su miedo llegó a tal nivel que se lo comentó al príncipe Thor horas antes de su conversión.

No rechazó el rito, fue con el rey. Tampoco mencionó nada sobre el príncipe heredero robándole un beso, mismo con el que tampoco fue recíproco aunque no le reprochó. Ese beso por los años que estuvo atado a la cama de Howard fue el recuerdo más profundo que callaba en secreto.

Se había grabado la idea de lealtad con su amo, así que lentamente su admiración se volvió amor. Llegó a los dieciséis años, la mayoría de edad en Asgard y no se marchó no como muchos describían en la prensa de ambicioso sino porque en verdad amaba al rey y este estaba a un paso de la tumba. Su corazón le pertenecía a María Stark en el cielo pero por el tiempo que todavía sobrevivió en la tierra antes de irse a reunir con ella Howard amó a Loki y Loki amó a su majestad.

Jamás le dolió ser el segundo en el corazón del rey, aceptaba su lugar y respetaba a la madre del Marqués Anthony, quién siempre le miraba con malos ojos por haberse convertido en el amante del Duque ofendiendo la imagen de la mujer que lo engendró.

Durante todo un mes se llevaría el luto. Thor no sería coronado sino hasta terminado este periodo.

Mientras tanto el ahora Duque Anthony Stark llevaría el mando hasta el nombramiento de Thor quien tendría que salir en una gira política por Europa con las demás naciones preparadas para aceptarlo como Rey de Asgard.

En ese periodo la joya del Rey penaba por su muerte, y pronto en la Mansión Cofre empezaría la oferta de la joya. A partir de la muerte de su amo era libre de pertenecer a cualquiera, y uno de los ingresos de la corona era la oferta y demanda de joyas y flores que se asignaban o apartaban; también podía la joya escoger a su amante si así lo deseaba. La puja desde ese día comenzó. Las apuestas se corrían cuando el cadáver del pasado rey todavía no se había enfriado y la Rosa Romanova ya tenía seis pretendientes tras la joya.

Obadahia Stane había sido el primero en querer a Loki, le siguió una suma igual de parte de un Duque que quería pasar desapercibido, después la de otro Duque hasta ir bajando de rango a llegar a caballeros. La guerra por la joya se dio.

Ajeno a ello Loki permanecía en el mausoleo horas seguidas llorando de pie a la tumba de su amo. Al ocaso se volvía a poner el velo para marcharse, un guarda real lo estaría esperando para regresarlo a la Mansión Cofre donde convivía con las demás Joyas por el periodo de luto o hasta que tuviera un nuevo amo. Debía sanar su corazón para amar a su siguiente dueño.

Lo que nadie sabía era de la promesa de libertad que el Rey Howard le había hecho a Loki dándole parte de su riqueza para comprar su salida del Decreto de las Joyas. Viviría cómodamente, le heredó una casa y dejó una cuenta a su nombre. Sin embargo Loki no se atrevía aún a hablar de sus planes porque creyó que sería respetado el periodo de luto sin que nadie pujara por él. No fue así.

Eran muy diferente los comentarios de las damas de la corte, los de los dirigentes de otras naciones y las voces dentro de palacio y la Mansión Cofre. Ocurrían cosas muy distintas rodeando el mismo rito. El velo de encaje de Loki no se apartaba de su cara.

Sorprendentemente el Duque que competía contra Obadiah en mayores sumas resultaba ser el Marqués de Stark ahora Duque, Tony, el primo del futuro rey e hijo del que había muerto. Quería que la joya siguiera estando en las arcas de su familia y no la iba a ceder tan fácil. Al ser joya Loki podía elegir, como flor la Rosa Romanova escogía en su lugar a su dueño, normalmente el mayor postor.

En este caso Obadiah fue superado por Tony y sabiéndose la mayor suma quería forzar el lazo rápido para que Loki olvidara a su fallecido padre.

El acoso del Duque comenzó a la semana de visitas después del día en que le fue permito a Loki ir a ver el rey. Lo había seguido hasta el mausoleo no importándole tener a su padre en frente embalsamado, aunque aguardó hasta el séptimo día para acercarse tomándolo de la cintura desde la espalda.

–Sabes que ahora que no tienes dueño por ser la joya de mi padre tengo ciertos derechos a poseerte… –fue tan atrevido que incluso susurró al oído del joven.

–Marqués –le dió la vuelta a sus indirectas. –Su padre acaba de morir, ¿por qué me habla así? ¿Es que no tiene corazón?

–Oh, claro que lo tengo, así como mi padre lo tenía también. En primer lugar mi madre, en segundo tú, yo pasé a ser el tercero.

–El rey lo amaba, era su hijo su alteza, le aseguró que no es así

–Rey interino cariño, para mí siempre fue el Duque Stark. Ahora que yo soy Duque pugno por ti

Loki se inquietó por la noticia pero prefirió marcharse. Creyó que Howard abría comentado sobre su libertad con su hijo, veía que no era así.

Al décimo día continuando con sus visitas Tony se atrevió a intentar besarlo. Era una joya exquisita, por eso su popularidad. Loki lo rechazaba.

–Que Thor se quede con la corona, no me interesa, lo único que quiero es lo que mi padre consiguió de palacio. Tú.

–No hay manera –trataba de apartarse de sus brazos. –Yo amo al rey

–Mi padre está muerto

–Y lo sigo amando no importa qué

–Serás mío

Loki no volvió a mencionar su futura libertad. Ahí apareció una sombra.

–Mi tío no lleva ni dos semanas muerto y estás intentando seducir a otro noble. Eres despreciable Loki Smykker. Y tú más primo por dejar que te seduzca tan fácilmente con su lindo rostro. ¿Planeabas profanar el sepulcro de tus ancestros?

Tony soltó al muchacho. El futuro rey de Asgard acababa de ingresar al mausoleo.

–No es un juego primo Thor. Loki le pertenecía a mi padre. No hay nada de malo en reclamarlo, tengo derechos por herencia

–Tu herencia acaba en la decisión de la joya. Si no quiere seguir acunada en el arca de la Familia Stark puede escoger otro amo

Anthony supo ver a qué jugaba con su familiar. Decidió desaparecer por ese día.

–Será mal visto, me criticarán con dureza, me desprestigiarán, quizás nadie quiera casarse conmigo, por un tiempo…, pero estoy pugnando por él

Solos en mausoleo Thor destrozaba a la joya con la mirada. No se esperaba recibir un golpe tan duro como lo fue verlo abrazado por Anthony aún si la joya lo estaba rechazando.

–Vete Smykker, no tienes ni el más mínimo sentido de decencia

Loki se tragó sus lágrimas.

–Sí su majestad

No regresó al mausoleo temiendo que el nuevo Duque Stark rondara cerca, no quería volver a rechazarlo, recordaba su puerta entreabierta mirándolo en el pasillo usando su capa negra con la capucha puesta hacia los aposentos del rey, la mirada que le dedicaba nunca la interpretó como una de deseo hasta que con la muerte del Howard sus verdaderas intenciones salieron a relucir.

Cerró sus verdes ojos metido en la cama, apagó la lámpara de su buró y se sumió en las sábanas tratando de no pensar ni sentir. Como todas las demás noches lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

En la Mansión Cofre era demasiado duro verlo sufrir y no saber como ayudarlo. Sin el Rey Loki parecía haber perdido su luz y hasta las ganas de vivir. Se sentaba sin tocar el clarinete a que le diera el sol en la terraza, no veía más que el jardín, a las flores jugar con los perros y galgos de la mansión, practicar tenis o equitación. Loki se sumía en su silencio.

La fecha para la coronación de Thor llegó, los preparativos estuvieron a la orden, se hizo todo de acuerdo a los formalidades y reglas. Thor III ascendió al trono siendo coronado por el ministro que le puso la corona y lo hizo jurar a su nación ver por ella con su vida, así lo juró en la catedral.

Loki en el jardín vería las primeras hojas de otoño caer, una sobre su mesa donde le acabaran de servir el té en el juego de fina porcelana coleccionable.

.

•

.

–¿Un Smykker solicitando audiencia con mi hermano? pero que absurdo, es lo más ridículo que he oído. ¿Es que ahora las joyas se creen más importantes que la familia real? Dime, me muero de curiosidad ¿de quién se trata?

–Es Loki Smykker su alteza

Balder repensó el nombre un par de veces.

–¿Loki Smykker eh? Bien, yo lo recibiré –cerró la puerta del salón. A los pocos minutos estarían anunciando la llegada de la joya a la cita.

–Loki Smykker en su presencia su majestad Príncipe Balder

Loki apareció con ropas de luto todavía.

–Perdone la molestia príncipe –se reverenció con los modales primero. –No me han permito hablar con nadie a cargo, no puedo hablar de esto con nadie en la Mansión Cofre, no me escucharán

–¿Es que tienes algo que decir Loki Smykker? Deberías remitirte solamente al líder de la Casa a la que perteneces

La idea estremeció a Loki.

–No puedo dirigirme a él, por eso me quería dirigir a sus majestades, son los únicos que pueden ayudarme

–¿Ayudarte? –arqueó las cejas. –¿Ayudarte a ti con qué o para qué?

–Se trata sobre el Decreto de las Joyas su majestad. Yo… quiero comprar mi libertad…

Balder se sorprendió, desde que había cumplido dieciséis años podía haberse marchado, pero no lo hizo, solo hasta ese día hablaba sobre irse, y no solo irse, marchándose con nombre, con la frente bien en alto _pagando por su libertad_.

El príncipe estaba sin voz. Sin embargo recuperó su ego en medio del salón entre pinturas y ornamentación en las paredes y otras decoraciones.

–Loki Smykker, no puedes ocupar tiempo de la familia real con semejante petición, si lo que quieres hacer es irte solo recoge tus cosas y sal por la puerta de atrás porque por la principal no tienes derecho. Estas cuestiones le pertenecen a tu Casa no a la Corona. Retírate

Ante la frialdad y el trato despectivo Loki bajó la cara haciendo una reverencia nerviosa.

–Comprendo su majestad. Lamento haber sido una molestia. Me retiro

Al verlo bien Balder se molestó consigo mismo.

–Aguarda Smykker. No salgas hasta que yo lo ordene

Loki se quedó en su lugar con el príncipe acercándose a un florero de la puerta para tomar una rosa. Se la entregó a Loki arrancándole un par de pétalos. La joya no comprendió recibiéndola.

–Si vas a irte de esta mansión no regreses –besó los pétalos. –No recibirás nada más de esta familia

El Smykker recibó con claridad el mensaje, para Balder él estaba muerto por haber sido la causa de tantos problemas en Asgard. Lo escuchaba constantemente en el palacio "Esa es la joya, el es el culpable de que se retiraran los inversores, ese, la prostituta del rey". Era seguro que Balder era uno de los que así lo llamaban a sus espaldas.

Aún así dolía. Giró sobre sus talones con la rosa en la mano, salió por la puerta.

Uno de los de la puja por Loki era Balder, no para tenerlo en su cama, quería hacer lo mismo que Loki pretendía, comprarlo y sacarlo del país, quitar la espina de la corona, mandarlo lejos a la Europa central.

.

–Vaya tontería –estaría esa misma tarde metido el príncipe en su cuaderno de dibujo con el carboncillo en la mano bocetando su hermana, la princesa Brunilda, dejando de ser niña. sentada junto al piano mientras ella practicaba a Beethoven.

–¿De qué tontería hablas hermano? –terminó su pieza tarareando la última ópera que había ido a ver.

–La joya de nuestro tío, Loki

–Oh, el lindo Loki

–Por favor Brunilda, no lo llames así

–Loki es muy agraciado, tú mismo admitías su belleza hacía unos años, nada gana o pierde al ser admirada esa joya por mí. Si no fuera un "ramillete", te juro que lo querría de mi espada

Balder sentía que las venas de la frente y las manos le explotaban. Una jaqueca le amenazaba.

–Eso es absurdo. Brunie, ¿cómo es que imitas la peor parte de Thor?

–Yo no imito Balie querido, hablo de esgrima, ¿de que creías que hablaba? No les sigo la jugada en su plática masculina –volvió al piano esta vez con Mozart sonriendo triunfante en su travesura.

–¿En que nos sigues la plática masculina? ¿Retomaste a Freud hermana? –apareció el rey en el salón donde sus hermanos se congregaban, últimamente la amistad con el Duque de Stark era muy lejana, había vuelto a su hogar en la Stark Manor, una lujosísima mansión de los Stark.

–Oh, su majestad

–Brunie, entre nosotros puedes seguir llamándome Thor

–Su majestad, mi querido hermano el Rey Thor III

–Brunie…

–Solo juego su alteza, no arrugue ese bello entrecejo suyo o ninguna dama lo mirará atractivo como esposo

–Por favor Brunilda ¿Thor? Él es el hombre más codiciado de Europa, cualquiera querrá volverse reina, por favor no escojas una plebeya, tienes tan malas manías

–No lo haré Balder, deja de angustiarte por mí

En el inter de esa conversación un mensaje llegó para el rey, fue a abrirlo con el abrecartas de una mesa, era el perfume que normalmente usaba la Rosa Romanova en sus cartas, rosas rojas. Sus hermanos sonreían al verlo en el cumplimiento de sus deberes reales.

–¿Y de qué iba su conversación? ¿Era algo vulgar? Balder, no contamines la mente nuestra Brunilda

–¿Contaminarla? Ella sola es una lámina de Rorschard –seguía con su boceto en sepias tomando ahora el pincel.

–Oh, ¿y que ves en mí? ¿Una princesa, una mariposa, una leona?

–Veo una linda princesita muy insolente…

–Tocando Mozart, un talento insolente…

Thor dejó escapar una leve risa desdoblando el papel de su mensaje. Enmudeció al leerlo. Se llevó la mano a la frente. Después arrugando el papel tomó una hoja del escritorio, no se sentó para escribir, garabateó una respuesta, la metió en un sobre, sacó su encendedor del bolsillo tomando una cerilla del cajón, tomó su sello para estamparlo y cerró la carta.

Abrió las puertas, el sirviente estaba del otro lado.

–Hagan que el mensajero lleve de vuelta esto –dijo.

–¿Problemas mi rey? –revolvía su tono Balder en el aguafuerte.

–Nada que no se pueda solucionar. Continúen, ¿sobre que proseguía su juego de palabras simbólicas de Psi?

–Oh, no mucho, Balder estaba por decirme algo –terminaba su pieza con maestría la princesa de nuevo, como otra recreación aguardaba a ir por uno de sus libros de Verne para seguir leyendo, si no fuera porque estaba sirviendo de modelo para su hermano podría ir por su lectura.

–No es de mucha importancia, es sobre la vieja joya de nuestro tío que en paz descanse

Thor volteó como si estuvieran hablando de él mismo, guardó la compostura cabal.

–¿Loki? ¿Qué con él?

–No de mucho interés con esa joya, quería entrevistarse contigo porque quiere "comprar su libertad", pero eso debería tratarlo con Anthony, no con nosotros

–Eres el hombre más cruel del mundo Baldie –le reprochó su hermana con auténtico desazón. Thor arrugó el ceño de nuevo.

–¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste?

–¿A Loki? Nada, solo que fuera a tratar esos asuntos con la cabeza de su Casa y no con la realeza, no porque haya sido la joya de un rey se puede sentir parte de la familia real

–¿Pero tienes idea de lo que has hecho Balder? –saltó el rey a la defensiva. –¡Anthony lo desea! Por eso quiso venir conmigo, Tony jamás lo dejará ir, ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Con que derecho hablaste por mí?

Brunilda se cubrió la cara con la mano enguantada de encajes.

–¿Tony lo desea? Eso yo no lo sabía… –se disculpó percatándose de su error. –Creí que te estaba haciendo un favor

–¡Eso no es ningún favor! Balder… –caminó hacia la puerta –¿Dónde quedó la anuencia de la que tanto me señalabas carente hermano? –salió.

En la habitación se quedó un agridulce sabor.

.

Recibiendo de parte del mensajero que había enviado al rey retomaba la respuesta ahora la Rosa Romanova abriendo gustosa a carta de su majestad. La mujer sonreía.

La respuesta era favorable, la mejor de todas.

_"No importa la suma. Lo quiero"_

.

A los pocos minutos hubo una visita en la mansión, la de más alto rango. Al enterarse de quién se trataba tuvo que bajar corriendo a recibirlo.

–¡Su alteza! –se sentía despeinada.

–¿Dónde está?

–¿Loki su alteza?

–Sí, él. Fue a buscarme a palacio y no me informaron de su visita.

–Está en el salón

Los guardias no sabían qué hacer con el rey, se movía de un lado a otro, era joven, tenía veinte años, su padre había subido al trono muy joven, a los veinticinco, Thor lo había hecho antes.

El rubio rey subió al segundo piso en búsqueda de la joya. Lo encontró leyendo escuchando a Bach, el libro estaba en alemán.

–¡Su majestad! –se puso de pie dejando su lectura en la mesa, la página se perdió. Se reverenció torpemente. Usaba su usual traje con la camisa de mangas de encaje abombadas y el saco largo volando, lleno de encajes y pañuelos. –¿A qué debo el honor? –recuperó la cabeza.

–Fuiste a buscarme a palacio, no me lo informaron… –entró. A su paso cerró la puerta. –¿Qué es esto de comprar tu libertad? ¿Piensas irte?

La joya acongojada con la dulzura e inocencia arraigadas de una flor asintió sin mirar al rey, no estaba permitido.

–Sí, su majestad que en paz descanse me dejó cierto capital para ello

–¿Crees que sea suficiente tu afortunada herencia? –se aproximó.

–Espero que así lo sea

Thor siguió caminando hasta tomar a Loki del mentón, la joya se resistía a alzar la vista con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Mírame –ordenó el rey. Loki no obedeció muerto de pena. –¡Mírame!–le gritó.

Loki tuvo que obedecerlo subiendo la mirada. Sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas refulgentes.

–¿Por qué quieres irte?

–¿Por qué? –devolvió la pregunta.

–Primero vas con Howard, te marchaste a la cama de mi tío, y luego te veo con mi primo. ¡Te ofrecí huir cuando eras solamente una flor! Y ahora te marchas… ¿¡Que demonios es esto!? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El que el monarca maldijera era clara muestra de la osadía de Loki contra los deseos de su alteza.

–No… no comprende su majestad… yo…

–¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿Libertad?

–¡Yo quiero ser libre!

–¡¿Entonces porque no huiste cuando eras solo un niño?! ¿Por qué esperar hasta ahora?

–Eso fue diferente… –seguía llorando.

–No lo harás –lo jaloneó de la ropa. –No vas a irte… ¡Ahora cuando quiero que seas mi joya te quieres largar!

–No… No su majestad, no me pida, no pugne por mí… –volvió a temer.

–Escúchame bien, no tenía la edad suficiente cuando se hizo tu subasta, te ofrecí huir, yo podía protegerte, ¡pero te fuiste con él! ¿Howard te dejó dinero no ? ¿Para qué? ¿Para irte y vivir en su recuerdo? ¡No vas a volver a pensar en él!

–¡Su majestad…!

Thor lo empujó en el muro haciéndose de sus muñecas. Lo empezó a besar. Loki se quitaba indefenso.

–No su majestad, ¡por favor! ¡No! Déjeme ir, no lo haga –sentía las manos del rey recorrer su cuerpo. Tenía su boca con lengua y dientes recorriendo su cuello. No podía respirar, tragaba fuerte en búsqueda de aire. Su pudor y estupor lo sacaban de balance –Majestad…

–Aunque pidas ayuda nadie vendrá a auxiliarte. Soy la máxima autoridad de este país y mi voz es orden

–Por favor, no… ¡piedad!...

Los sollozos se hicieron profusos, la cara del joven rey fue empapada por salada lluvia que caía de las esmeraldas de su mirar. El rey miró a Loki, estaba asustado, le tenía tanto miedo que no paraba de temblar. Se asustó de lo que estaba apunto de hacerle arrancándole la ropa. Se odió viendo lo que acababa de provocar, el chico estaba petrificado.

–Loki… –la joya se empequeñecía, acabó escurriendo en la pared hasta el piso a llorar abrazándose a si mismo en pavor recogiéndose el saco y la camisa desabrochadas como víctima de su frustración, totalmente humillado. –Loki,… no –lo acogió entre sus brazos sintiendo el miedo que le había provocado traspasarlo. –Loki, escúchame, no voy a hacer nada en contra de tu voluntad, no haría nada que te hiciera odiarme. Perdóname…

La joya seguía penando.

–Te he anhelado desde que eras solo un niño, desde que te vi en los jardines del palacio. Jamás he podido tocarte, me eres imposible de obtener

El Smykker lo miró con brillante expiación saliéndole desde el alma.

–Lo siento…

Thor lo volvió a tomar entre sus brazos besándolo profundamente como si fuera de nuevo a atacarlo solo que se detuvo a la mitad, cuando le había arrancado el aliento de los pulmones dejándolo con una densa sensación de mareo.

El rey se puso de pie.

–Si piensas irte vete, no te detendré, pero jamás vuelvas a mostrar la cara porque nadie más dirá tu nombre aquí ni en ningún otro lado…

Al dejarlo solo Loki se dedicó a su miseria.

No bien acababa de morírsele un amo y docenas tocaban a su puerta preguntando por su disponibilidad para satisfacerlos. Un gran hombre por el que había sentido respeto había muerto, y el que más admiraba acababa de hacer su vida un infierno.

.

La noticia llegó volando a la mansión por el teléfono. La Rosa Romanova tiró su taza al piso al escucharla, fue a buscar a Loki en sus habitaciones, la joya se había visto renuente a alimentarse bien o salir desde que Thor le había robado el alma hacía más de un mes. Pero la información no podrían permitir que no la supiera.

–Loki –entró a su cuarto la Rosa Romanova compungida hasta el llanto seguida de las siervas Dalias. La flor tocaba el clarinete junto a la ventana. Miró a la mujer a la espera de que continuara con el motivo de su entrada. –Han atacado al rey –soltó un sollozo –le dispararon…

Los brazos cayeron laxos a los costados, los ojos se entrecerraron ardiendo. La Rosa Romanova tuvo que pedir ayuda, Loki Smykker había caído desmayado por la impresión.

* * *

.

Oh, sí, cuando regrese deberé ponerme cinturón de seguridad por la velocidad...

Para los que estén esperando **Insane** les informo que no la he abandonado, está en un ligero _hiatus_ porque me he desviado con shots que espero publicar pronto también... En fin, pero para que quede una fecha clara o una aproximación diré que será a mitad o a finales de enero del 2014. Por favor, resístanme un poco más...

En fin. ¡Felices fiestas!


	4. Joya Imperial

**Hola. Este ya es el 2014, veremos que nos depara este año, les deseo a todos lo que se paseen por aquí lo mejor y a los que solo les gusta Thor también. Bendiciones y abrazos.**

**Si todo sale bien este día este fin de semana me verán subiendo actualizaciones :3**

* * *

.

**IV**

**Joya Imperial**

.

–¡Déjenme pasar! –exigió cuando caminó como un muerto vivo por el pasillo del palacio hacia la habitación del rey. No quería un doctor para sí, lo que quería era ir a ver a Thor.

–¿Pero quién se cree que es? –murmuró una condesa.

–No es más que una ramera

El río de rumores y cuchicheos se soltó arrastrando a Loki en su vano intento por querer ver al rey. La conmoción atrajo la atención de la familia real al interior de las habitaciones del joven e inmaduro monarca.

–¿Qué es este ajetreo? El rey esta convaleciente –decía Balder seguido de su hermana.

–Es esta ramera que viene a molestar su alteza

–¡Callaos! –apareció la voz de Brunilda saliendo toda su humanidad a relucir. –Déjenlo pasar, yo lo permito

Balder se quedó de una pieza, los guardias igual, pero era una orden de la princesa.

–¿Qué pretende? –volvían a saltar rumores.

Los guardias permitieron al Smykker pasar hacia la joven de la familia real que lo veía con su largo cabello y ropaje, con sus ojeras y lágrimas lastimeras, estar igual de preocupado como ella estaba hacía unas horas al no tener noticia del bienestar de su hermano.

–¿Quieren condenar una tradición? Bien, yo condeno otra. ¿Por qué juzgan la bondad de una joya de la corona cuando se comportan cuales buitres aguardando a hacer carroña? Si realmente les importa Asgard, si realmente les importa el rey, deberían atender vuestros puestos resistiendo como los asgardianos que sois, no como nobleza vacía e insulsa que no hace más que dedicarse a sus gustos sibaritas y cuando se le necesita no sabe definir lo que es la patria y qué la barbería…

Los nobles y guardias enfriaron sus venas y vellos con la audacia de la jovencita, muchos no se movieron, otros, cabe decirse que importantes, atendieron al llamado de la juventud puesto que era cierto, hacían más siguiendo sus rutinas y aguardando por noticias favorables del rey que revoloteando inútilmente sin ser productivos. El ataque rebelde no había tenido éxito, fue más aparatoso el movimiento en pos de salvar al rey que la herida que había recibido.

Adentro Brunilda usó su propio pañuelo bordado para limpiarle la cara a Loki, recogió su cabello, acomodó el cuello de su camisa, el pañuelo que lo rodeaba y lo puso presentable lanzándole los hombros hacia atrás. Loki siempre se le hizo, como todas las joyas que admiraba de lejos fingiendo que no las notaba, un ser hermoso.

–Sé de ti y mi hermano desde que los vi en el jardín esa tarde, cuando te negaste a huir. ¿Hoy si sientes algo por él no es cierto? Bribón, tienes su corazón y lo rechazas tan ladino…

Loki alzo la cabeza sorprendido y avergonzado.

–No era esa mi intención su alteza, jamás ha sido mi intención herir al rey, pero mi devoción…

–Tu devoción puede cambiar, no sientas que traicionas a mi tío si abres tu corazón a otro, los muertos no sienten…

–Princesa, desde siempre supe que sería una molestia para él, si huía con su ayuda, si lo buscaba, por eso me alejé…

–Loki Smykker –tocó su mejilla. –¿No te parece que lo mejor que puedes hace es dejar qué el tome esa decisión y no tu?

–No quiero ser motivo de disputa para nadie, mucho menos para él

–Oh Loki, jamás es una carga amar, es una bendición. Ve con su alteza, vive, y sea cual sea tu decisión te suplico no hagas más escándalos por un tiempo, ya tuvimos suficiente con mi disparatada lengua hoy

La joya asintió yendo hacia el cuarto de su majestad secándose las lágrimas. Balder estaba colgado de la lámpara.

–¿Se puede saber que tramas Brunilda?

–Nada, no se siente con el cerebro ni se piensa con el corazón, se siente con el alma y sin amor el alma no florece. Así que quítate las vendas de costumbres arraigas de pacotilla y deja de boicotear a Loki porque no eres mejor que Anthony, si Thor lo ama déjalos ser

El príncipe castaño estaba impresionado e inquieto.

–¡Es la joya de nuestro tío! Se lo comerán vivo en la corte

–Loki no tendrá nada que hacer en la corte

–¿Y nuestro hermano? Es el rey de esta nación

A Brunilda le surgió un brillo en el rostro.

–Oh, bueno, en ese caso, puedes ir pensando en un buen uso para tu rectitud

En cama permanecía Thor recuperándose del disparo en el hombro, las cortinas cerradas, el atentado había circulado y de todos los países había recibido notas de recuperación y esperanza. Desde Howard se había formado un grupo revolucionario en pro de la libertad escudándose en la cerrada aristocracia de tradiciones absurdas y criminales como el _Juveler og Blomster_, ese grupo lo había atacado. Si recurrían al terrorismo habían motivos para proceder, llegaron a él, pero ¿y si las medidas de revolución tocaban al pueblo? Su gente era intocable.

Sumido en sus pensamientos Thor sabía lo que seguía para proceder, el movimiento debía ser detenido.

–¿Su majestad? –la voz que cruzó el umbral de su puerta era la de un guardia. –Le solicita recibimiento un Smykker

–¿Se trata de Loki Smykker?

–Es él mi señor –respondió.

–Es mi decisión no verlo. Que se marche –luego recapacitó –han de tener cuidado con él, vigílenlo, ha hablado de marcharse del palacio y yo no se lo he permitido, ha estado al servicio de mi predecesor el rey regente Howard I y no dejaré que se marche sabiendo asuntos importantes de la corona. A partir de este momento declaro que esté en reclusión hasta previo aviso bajo custodia total de guardias vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. No confíen en él, tampoco podrán acercársele

El guardia lo entendió como cuestiones reinales sin cuestionarlo, se reverenció y salió a dar las noticias del aislamiento.

–Loki Smykker –se abrió la puerta con la joya atendiendo –El rey no desea recibirle

El joven sintió que enterraban un puñal en su corazón, de nuevo lloraba.

–Se ha dado la orden de ponerlo bajo custodia en aislamiento preventivo en la Mansión Cofre

–¿Cómo?... –fue sujetado del brazo por un guardia. –¿Por qué?

–¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? Nadie puede tocar a una joya si tiene amo –aproximó la princesa escuchando a Loki. Balder también se enteró de los deseos de su hermano y respiró aliviado.

–Loki hoy no tiene dueño Brunilda, es un barco sin capitán, un baúl sin tesoro ni utilidad

Su hermana enrojeció iracunda.

–¿Qué es lo que ha dicho el rey? –preguntó.

–Ha predispuesto que Loki sea arrestado en la Mansión Cofre hasta nuevo aviso

–¿De qué están hablando?

–Son órdenes del rey

–¿Órdenes del rey? Debe ser un error –a su lado el príncipe Balder mantenía su estampa limpia.

–Si este es su mandato no hay nada que se pueda hacer para contrariarlo, él es el rey, y como su familiar me alegra que haya recobrado la cabeza

–¿Recobrado la cabeza? Eres desmerecedor de mi afecto con tu severidad

Brunilda quiso detener el arresto pero Loki fue escoltado. Hecha una fiera retornó a las habitaciones reales.

–Abran la puerta, hablaré con mi hermano –la anunciaron y cruzó las dos hojas abiertas. –¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho Thor?

El rey en su cama leía algunos documentos reposando aún por su salud.

–¿Por qué estás cuestionando mis decisiones?

–¿Cómo te atreves a dejar caer tu ímpetu con Loki? Le has arruinado la existencia, que lo hagas tu prisionero no hará que te ame, lo único que conseguirás será alejarlo, podría llegar a odiarte

–Sus sentimientos y colores pertenecen a su corazón, no le corresponde a mi pensamiento desglosarlo

–¿Tú pensamiento? ¿Te escuchas al hablar? Suenas como un déspota evolucionado y necio, ¿Qué te ha hecho el chico? Esa Joya se preocupa por ti y tú la enfrentas con el látigo de una infame indiferencia impasible e imperdonable

–Él es el que quiere marcharse, no puedo permitirle divulgar lo que ha visto y vivido en palacio

–El no divulgaría nada que perjudique a su majestad, a la corona o a las tradiciones, sería disparar la flecha a las doce sin moverse del centro

–No voy a cambiar mi decisión, Loki se queda, no puedes impedirlo Brunilda. Retírate, quiero estar solo

La princesa guardó silencio un instante con los guardias abriendo la puerta para que se marchara. Analizó la situación, enfadó y miró el fondo de la habitación abatida.

–¿Solo? Así parece que deseas estar. Que así sea, el te rechaza y ante tu dolo rencoroso castigarás a un inocente. Hazte miserable, no llores después tus frustraciones pues todo ha sido decidido por vos, mi rey. Con su permiso –se reverenció –yo tampoco deseo verle. Recupérese pronto

Al salir Balder con las manos en la espalda le veía con pena, su hermana se jaló los fines de su saco tanto indignada como sonrojada, salió al pasillo a buscar sus aposentos y encerrarse.

Los guardias custodios de Loki lo llevaron a la Mansión Cofre, la Rosa Romanova esperaba noticias favorable relacionadas a alguna entrevista que había imaginado entre el rey y la joya para volverse su dueño, cuando le informaron de la nueva disposición del Smykker la sonrisa se borró de su cara y el fastidio la coronó. Bajo calidad de detención nadie podría pujar por ser su dueño, su disponibilidad acababa así como los sobornos y el flujo de plata por obtenerlo. A partir de ese día Loki se volvía una carga, un prisionero y un paria para todo mundo, quedaba prohibido que le dirigieran la palabra, ningún guardia lo permitió, no recibía ninguna carta, no le dejaban pasar partituras ni recados, no le informaban de nada. Loki era un ave enjaulada a la que veían penar en su claustro comiendo apenas unos bocados, sin asomarse por la ventana, tratando de tocar el oboe o el violín pero siempre terminaba llorando en las sillas y sillones de la recámara en la que se le retenía. Disponía de un gran baño, una sala y una terraza, de comida y lujos aunque nada se comparaba con su libertad, esa que le prometió Howard y Thor le había arrebatado con el cambio de administración. El maltrato y la humillación fueron las que más lo apalearon, había acudido contrario a los principios morales a buscarlo y él le negó la entrada, el mensaje fue bastante claro, Thor le odiaba. Él en cambio no podía tenerle resentimientos, lo que su corazón albergó fue desilusión.

.

•

.

Pasadas dos semanas desde la recuperación del rey Thor III había atendido asuntos de Estado antes de volver a ocuparse de Loki. Al ser llamado a palacio la Rosa Romanova renovó sus esperanzas con nuevo ánimo, más la figura de la Joya solicitada se había deteriorado. Lo vistieron con sus mejores ropas, peinaron, perfumaron, polvearon y escoltaron hasta donde el rey. Ahí le recibió solo. Loki jamás levantó la vista del suelo, la mayoría había empezado a sentir pena por él.

–¿Qué era lo que intentabas cuando viniste a buscarme después del atentado en mi contra? –Thor le preguntó después de haberle dedicado horas en vela a razonar y repensar una y otra vez, y otra vez, los motivos que hubieran llevado al Smykker a exponerse en público frente a la nobleza con tal de saber de él.

–Busqué inútilmente enterarme de su salud, estaba preocupado por su estado. Fue fútil, ahora comprendo que fue un error, me disculpo por mi osadía, no debí ser impertinente, no me corresponde a mí comportarme siguiendo impulsos, falté a mi código y dañe la norma impuesta. Sé cual es mi lugar, puede contar con que esto no lo olvidaré de nuevo

–¿Me crees un dictador Loki? Te has vuelto preso político por ser amante de un rey regente

–Si es así cómo me ve no hay nada que esté en mis manos para cambiarlo, me declaro culpable de servir a su majestad, el rey Howard I que en paz descanse, y acepto mi condena, puede ordenar mi ejecución si así lo desea

La dignidad de Loki estaba muy en alto, o era culpado o era libre, no de nuevo prisionero

–Me llamas tirano –afirmó el rey –aún si quise tu libertad en más de una ocasión soy yo el que te pone los grilletes

La joya no respondió.

–Bien, en todo caso si dispongo de ti para ser culpable toma la responsabilidad de lo que provocas. Eres una joya y no dejarás de serlo, y no servirás a ningún noble ni político, tu rango es el de una Joya Imperial, tu destino es ser amado por quien ostenta la corona sobre su cabeza

A Loki le dolía en el alma. El título del que hablaba era casi blasfemia, ya era caduco para la época, extinto, digno de un retrógrada por querer traerlo al presente.

–El título del que habla ya no existe... ¿Por qué sigue repitiendo que me quiere como su joya? ¿Por qué quiere tenerme en su cama?

–No juegues conmigo Skykker, ha sido así desde ese encuentro fortuito en los jardines cuando encontré un niño huyendo de montar a caballo, me reveló sus secretos y me brindó su amistad, pero siempre me negó su amor

–No puedo aceptar que me tome como su joya, devuélvame a la Mansión, enciérreme, condéneme, mándeme al destierro más no se vuelva mi amo, es mi rey y lo respeto, no puedo acatar lo que me pide

Thor dio la orden de dejar entrar a la Rosa Romanova.

–Rosa Romanova –se dirigió a ella con frialdad y a su vez mirando a Loki con brutal desdén. –Loki Smykker será mi joya, encárguese de los preparativos, hoy mismo la quiero, a medianoche, en mis aposentos

La pelirroja mujer de labios carmín se reverenció con displicencia ocultando su felicidad y tristeza por el muchacho.

–Como ordene su alteza

Salió y dejó a la encargada de la arcaica tradición ocuparse de Loki. Esta lo abrazó y reconfortó, se lo llevó a la mansión y le dieron tratamientos de baños con sales aromáticas, cortaron su cabello un poco como símbolo de su nuevo contrato, arreglaron y en la tarde estaba de nuevo como cuando era niño solo en el gran salón siéndole servido el té de hierbas que al contacto con la flor de su taza esta se abría. Entre sus lágrimas Loki no bebió ni un solo sorbo.

En la noche le pusieron una nueva capa negra, lo calzaron y le entregaron otro cofre con un diamante amarillo esta vez, símbolo viejal del futuro título de Imperial. Lo tomó entre ánimos y consejos de la Rosa Romanova, lo escoltaron a palacio por la puerta de servicios prohibida llamada -según la costumbre- _Puerta de los Amantes_ para ir a recorrer el mismo camino que cuando fue con Howard en una noche donde las estrellas se veían apagadas acompañándolo en su desventura.

Loki secó sus lágrimas y echó llave a su corazón.

Tocó la puerta, Thor tardó tanto en acudir a abrirle que pensó en regresar, el porte de los guardias ordenaba obediencia, no se podía marchar. El rey le abrió y dejó que pasara, cuando entró los propios guardias cerraron la habitación y volvieron a sus posiciones. Loki en su calidad de amante estaba a paso veloz de ser perseguido por el estigma del concubinato como otra joya de otro rey. El escándalo cuando se enteraran sería enorme.

Loki no se quitó la capa abrigadora y pesada, estaba totalmente desnudo bajo ella. Thor se servía una copa con la joya recordando toda su niñez y adolescencia en una habitación idéntica, la que usó Howard y que estaba a un lado, aguardando por él y haciéndole el amor todas las noches. Loki solo le perteneció a él y fue fiel a sus sentimientos, lo que no lo hacía experto en la materia ni tampoco un seductor nato, en esos momentos se encontraba asustado.

–Te vi llegar a palacio en el desfile de las capuchas púrpuras, eras la flor del final. Te separaste del grupo ganándote el regaño de la Rosa Romanova sin que ello te alterara mucho –habló Thor –para ti y tu humilde alma pura fue más importante que seguir el protocolo ayudar a un indefenso avezucho caído de su nido para regresarlo

Loki miró al rey sórdido, se quebró con sus palabras llevándose una mano a la cara para cubrir su boca y secar las lágrimas que le ganaron a su control. En la otra sostenía sobre sus piernas todavía la cajita. Muy en el fondo sabía que todo ese tiempo había estado mintiendo y que Thor estaba cerca de desenmascarar lo que ocultaba. Siguió firme en su decisión de seguir rechazándolo.

–Jamás debo romper las reglas. Mi señor, no quiero ser más una Joya de la Corona

Thor tomó la caja de sus manos, la abrió admirando el corte de la gema tan magnífico y de excepcional belleza como la joya sentada a su cama iluminada por la luz de los candelabros. El monarca arrojó la caja de la joya con estruendo haciendo un pequeño destrozo. Intentó besar a Loki arrojándolo en la cama, reclamando sus labios desesperado, Loki se le negó. Cansado le volteo la cara, el Smykker no respondió a la agresión, se dedicó a su llanto. Thor pego sus caras resignándose para luego retirarle su peso de encima. Lo tomó de los hombros y le acomodó la capa.

–Márchate

Loki obedeció con cautela saliendo por la puerta, el rey le había devuelto el diamante, fue escoltado de regreso a la Mansión Cofre. La Rosa Romanova lo recibió mordiéndose los labios, Loki no había sido tomado por su majestad y no había forma de que lo convencieran de seducirlo. El rey no quería otra joya que no fuera él, se negaba a acudir a todas las Revistas Florales a las que era invitado, no le interesaba tampoco una flor, quería a Loki Smykker, y solo a él.

La siguiente vez que tratara de tomar a Loki reclamándolo como suyo la joya le respondió con resbaladiza frialdad que se limitara a tomarlo y que no le dirigiera la palabra, que no esperara de él calidez ni comunicación sino que solo lo viera como un medio de desahogo para su impulso sexual, en nada más consistirían sus servicios. Thor intentó hacerlo, intentó fingir que no le importaba pero no lo logró, volvió a dejarlo ir y nuevamente Loki regresaba con el diamante en su caja a la Mansión. La Rosa Romanova estaba desesperada.

Otra programada cita en un intervalo de un mes y medio desde que se había hecho pública en la corte la noticia de la próxima Joya Imperial del Rey cuyo contrato aún no se sellaba, los rumores de la negación de la Joya y la insistencia del gobernante generaron polémica y opiniones encontradas. Unos opinaban que Thor era igual que Howard, otros que Loki era un arribista que se las daba de Anne Boleyn, otros más hablaban de la estrategia del rey para mantener secretos de la corona sin salir de la familia y unos pocos abogaban por la libertad y derecho de Thor para tomar a quien la placiera que por algo era él el rey y ese el reino de Asgard.

Así ocurrió que una tarde apareció el monarca en la mansión enterado de la mala fama que le había generado a Loki y la misma que él se había creado. Era un rey correcto y fuerte, poderoso y diligente, obedecido en general. Al percatarse de lo que Loki había tratado de mostrarle, la respuesta que obtendría su relación, Thor pareció comprender muchas cosas más.

En el almuerzo el Duque Anthony Stark había asistido a una Revista Floral después de acompañar a unos cuantos colegas de sus estudios en el extranjero –específicamente de Inglaterra, que le preguntaban por la interesante tradición del _Juveler og Blomster_, a lo que terminó aceptando la permanente invitación a la Mansión Cofre gracias a su alcurnia para predisponer de una flor si se veía interesado. A Stark no le importaba, eran puros niños y otros en pubertad, hasta que descubrió en un kiosco a varias joyas con instrumentos interpretando a Haydn. Entre ellos figuraba Loki, por quién había pugnado antes de volverse preso por Thor bajo cargos imaginarios. Las demás joyas compañeras de Loki hicieron de alcahuetas permitiendo a la joya un paseo furtivo con el Duque para platicar un rato en privado cambiando repentinamente la pieza que tocaban, creían que quizás Loki dirigiría su atención a otro amo y sería todo un escándalo en Asgard que el Duque de Stark le ganara, por decisión del Smykker, la joya que el mismísimo rey quisiera.

Sin embargo la verdad era un poco más distinta.

Tony le preguntó por su salud y por cómo iban las cosas con su primo al no haberse sellado el pacto de "concubinato" entre ambos cuando Thor lo reclamara suyo conservando la gema que la Joya llevara, algo bastante torpe en verdad si podían fingir que ya eran amantes aunque no hubieran tenido relaciones todavía, claro, si al menos se hubiese quedado el rey con la joya.

Parecía más bien que estaba jugando con Loki desprestigiándolo y quitándolo del interés de posibles futuros amos, en pocas palabras, arruinándolo.

–¿Ha ocurrido algo con ustedes?

–Sabe que me está prohibido hablar de mi amo con quién sea, aún si se trata de la familia real –musitó Loki poco convencido con su oboe en las manos, sujetándolo fuerte al hablar.

–¿Es que no le satisfaces en la cama o… te obliga a hacer cosas que no quieres? Loki, ¿te has sentido incómodo con él?

Loki sintió que un color se le iba y otro le venía en la cara.

–Con mi silencio no le cederé la razón y con mis palabras tampoco afirmaré o negaré nada. No diré absolutamente nada, nada. Mis labios no se abrirán

–Eso no impedirá que Thor los bese con tanta voluntad. Te ha amado desde hace mucho. El que no le correspondas hace que me den esperanzas y no me agrada si veo que tu descontento se trata de algo distinto que no es un amor

La joya negó con la cabeza.

–No deseo el título de Joya Imperial

–Puedes retirarte, el Pacto de las Joyas te dejará libre así se trate del rey

–Lo que no quiero es dañar su imagen

–Su imagen está bien, es el legítimo heredero al trono y protege a su pueblo cabalmente

–No soy yo con quien debe compartir su vida

El Duque sujetó su mano.

–Eso no es lo que él piensa. Loki, si lo que procuras es otro amo aquí estoy yo, pero si es indulgencia de ti mismo entonces aunque vayas a la capilla a llorar lágrimas nefastas ningún padre, rezo, virgen o santo te dará las respuestas que necesitas

En la hora de la entrevista con su majestad Loki veía por la ventana, pensaba en las palabras del Duque de Stark y en su propia necedad. Quizás ya era tiempo de abrir su corazón y ser sincero con quién era su rey.

Thor llegó derrotado a la mansión, sombrío y gris como un fantasma arrepentido, así apareció con Loki, como un perro con el rabo entre las patas. Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, a que se internara en las provincias o a que se fuera del país, }si eso calmaba su tormento sería de esa forma lo correcto aunque no lo que le hiciera feliz a él.

–Has ganado –pronunció –eres libre Loki Smykker, te dejo ir

La joya mantuvo los ojos colgados en los ventanales entre los árboles de los jardines, entre los galgos y mascotas de joyas y flores.

–¿Libre de qué su alteza?

–Libre de mí, libre del palacio, libre de esta mansión, del _Juveler og Blomster_. Eres libre, puedes irte cuando quieras a hacer lo que desees, ya no te retendré…

–¿Y qué le depara a un esclavo sin amo que tiene en las manos su libertad y no sabe qué hacer con ella? –Thor lo miró confuso e irritado. –Me ha creído todas las veces que le rechacé

–¡¿Qué es lo que quieres que no puedo adivinar de lo que se trata?! Eres un anagrama resbaladizo y cambiante imposible de descifrar, me atraía antes, ahora se ha vuelto una carga

De las mejillas de la joya vio resbalarse pequeñas gotas blancas como perlas que al separarse de su cara se hacían cristales inestables en lluvia.

–Me quedé en palacio con el Duque Howard siempre apartando la mirada, siempre callando lo que sentía, siempre negando lo que recordaba y enfriando mis sentimientos. Soy y siempre seré una carga al portar el estigma de haber sido joya del Rey anterior, él era regente, con él no importaba, sobre todo cuando me dijo que iba a morir. Fui su compañía y el mi protector, fui su amante y él el mío, no puedo cambiar eso. No me fui cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad porque me preocupaba, me quise ir de palacio cuando murió porque permanecer me era insoportable. Pujan por mí como si fuera un objeto de subasta, alguna rara antigüedad o pieza de colección, y el único hombre que he admirado y he amado –por más que lo quiera negar, se ve perjudicado con mi presencia y mis sentimientos porque él siente lo mismo por mí. Yo lo veo prohibido, el pueblo lo ve inmoral, él solo me mira con amor, y aunque le correspondo no pienso mancharlo con mi reputación así que acepto su propuesta de salida. Me iré mi señor, me da pase al exilio

–¡Loki! –alzó la voz con energía. –¿Dime de qué es de lo que estás hablando?

–De que yo soy una joya sin dueño ni remedio y usted un rey enamorado de la persona equivocada. De aquél que me robó mi primer beso y el corazón y nunca le he dicho lo que siento, el que por no mirarme jamás notó que lo miraba también porque nunca, nunca, seré digno de sus ojos

–¡Loki! –volvió a gritar apurándose a tomarle de los hombros, se trató de apartar contorsionándose. –¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora? ¡Eres el más inoportuno de todos los seres vivos en la tierra!

–Todo el mundo habla. No soy bien recibido en el palacio

–En palacio se hace lo que yo ordeno, tú eres mi joya, tu lugar es conmigo

–No lo comprende. Deje de insistir, mi respuesta sigue siendo no

–Te encerraré, te encerrare y tiraré la llave, y me encerraré junto contigo, así no tendrás otra opción más que aceptarlo

El alma de Loki estaba azul, su semblante gris. Guardó silencio unos instantes.

–¿Por qué quiere que sea su joya?

–Por la misma razón que te besé cuando estabas a punto de dejar de ser una simple flor como las otras

–Entonces solo me desea, soy un objeto del cual presumir

–Yo jamás te he visto como un objeto, no saques conclusiones ni cambies mis palabras, nunca he dicho tal cosa. Yo quiero todo de ti

–¿Todo de mí?

–Quiero que me ames con la misma intensidad que yo te amo

–Está diciendo que me ama

–Por todos los cielos Loki, ¿Cómo puedes no creer en mí después todo lo que he pasado por ti?

–Lo que yo sienta no importa

–A mí me importa, por eso planeaba dejarte ir… –respondió el rey. A Loki le correspondió un sollozo. –Ahora no puedo dejarte

–Iba a causarle demasiados problemas si huía con su ayuda, por eso lo rechacé

Thor lo miró en interioridad.

–En ese momento nada estaba en nuestro favor, ¿hoy cuál es el obstáculo?

–Lo que dirán

–¿Qué te importa lo que los otros digan?,... ¿Qué te importa lo que los otros digan si solo debe importarte ser feliz? Yo quiero hacerte feliz

–Es distinto

–¿Por qué con Howard fue distinto?

–¡Él era regente! Usted es el verdadero rey…

–¿Piensas escudarte en mi posición y mi título para volver a escapar de mi? ¿Siempre se puede ser así de cruel?

–No quiero ser un mal

–¡Me haces más mal si te vas con otro! Si lo haces en mi cara o si no te encuentro

–No me iría con nadie

–Pero te irías…

Loki volvió a llorar.

–No quiero ser motivo de disputas

–Entonces quédate conmigo de una buena vez, deja de huir sin ir a ningún lado

Smykker se acercó indeciso hacia el rey. Miró su rostro. También él se rindió.

–¿Cuáles van a ser las consecuencias de amarlo? –dejó que lo sujetara de los brazos. Thor lo jaló para aferrarse a su cuerpo.

–Serán mucho peores si vuelves a abandonarme

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue un beso apasionado. Thor sujetó a Loki como si le fuera a ser arrebatado y con movimientos temerosos y aún de recelo la joya, su joya, le correspondió. Se miraron un segundo recobrando el aire, habían perdido los estribos y la consciencia, todo se nublo en un solo impulso, deseo.

El rey sujetó la breve cintura atrayéndolo hacia sí, lanzó un respingo por las sensaciones se permitían pasar las manos por las espalda del monarca, era tanto nuevo como automático, una sensación de mareo por el aliento que robado lo sofocaba. Thor sabe lo que hace, lo ha deseado desde hace tanto tiempo que parece onírico, irreal, y tan placentero como lo sería la gloria. Sus acciones consistían en caricias y giros de la cabeza en el beso que se pausaba, retomaban, se miraban, volvían a mirar los labios del otro y continuaban con lo que se habían detenido. Thor tomó las manos de Loki e hizo que rodeara su cabeza, lo quería cerca de él, lo más cerca que fuera posible, si su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad quería disfrutarlo de principio a fin con la exquisitez innata de su cuerpo.

Se apoderaba de cada vez más secretos de su intimidad entre más lo tocaba y más recorrían sus manos la ropa que empezaba a retirar. El saco de su traje tradicional era tan complicado a simple vista que se concentró en su cintura en la parte de abajo del satinado interior de su atuendo. Se empezaron a tratar con más insistencia, Thor era el que guiaba, en el salón en que estaban había un escritorio y varias sillas y sillones, mesas, cuadros y otros muebles. Había un espejo empotrado en la pared enmarcado por un fino trabajo de ebanistería tallado prodigiosamente. Allá fue el rey a cargar al muchacho que cuando fue despegado del piso en los brazos de su amo se aferró a su cuello para no caerse. En boga estaba la necesidad y en punto de hervor estaba su pudor. El mueble del espejo tenía abajo la chimenea, encima varios adornos y un reloj de manecillas y carátula abatible, en el diván depositó el cuerpo del joven que respirando agitado y con el corazón en la garganta le veía con intensidad adquiriendo el tan preciado aire por la boca, misma de la que Thor se apoderó nada más llegaron al diván colocándose encima de él con los brazos alrededor de su tronco para no poner todo su peso en él.

Solo apartó la ropa necesaria, los pantalones eran más sencillos que el saco a su parecer, quitó la hebilla deshaciéndolos para buscar unirse de una vez por todas reclamando finalmente en su poder a la joya por la que tanto había peleado, penado y sufrido, y todo fue suyo según su corazón desde hacía años.

Loki le miraba con urgencia, en sus ojos se resbalaba la ansiedad y de su voz mezclada con su respiración salía un aroma tan incitador que le era imposible al rey apartar la mirada de su rostro y sus labios de los del otro degustando su sabor dulce amielado; contándose entre ellos en esa húmeda cavidad suya secretos que solo corporalmente eran emitidos y entendidos. Con el pantalón estorbando y los dos cuerpos igual de agitados y deseosos Loki hizo un último movimiento antes de combinar sus seres en uno solo, se levantó del diván girando el cuerpo y flexionando las rodillas, se recargó en el descansabrazos del mueble con Thor sujetándolo de la cintura mientras cerrando los puños por el tremendo impulso y profiriendo un alarido corto de dolor y embriaguez el rubio hombre a sus espaldas entraba en él profunda y arremetedoramente cerrando los ojos.

Thor se quedó un rato embotado por las sensaciones que recorrieron su espina y todo en su cuerpo, palpitando en chispazos vigorosos por todo un circuito que llevó el embargador y placentero gozo y felicidad a retumbar en cada fibra y célula de su ser, mente y espíritu. Su corazón iba con latidos cada vez más intensos. La joya fue despojada de raciocinio, libertad y albedrío, su cuerpo ya no era suyo, lo tomó todo el hombre que amaba y al que se estaba entregando.

Salió tan solo la mitad volviendo a irrumpir en el chico que cayó sobre el cojín del diván, de la ropa se hizo a un lado lo indispensable lográndose formar un punto de unión que con ritmo trepador y adictivo pasada la impresión y dolor del comienzo, se fundió la carne en el fuego y la sangre hervía recorriendo las venas.

Entre pasiones y sonidos húmedos de eróticas imágenes que avivaban más los sentimientos a Loki se le escapó una frase que llamó la atención del rey.

–Alteza… –continuaba la procesión de gemidos incitantes producto de su ritmo mientras hacían el amor solo para decir:

–Llámame por mi nombre Loki

–No puedo… hacerlo mi rey,… es mi amo y le debo respeto…

–Yo te amo…

La última palabra que fue capaz de proferir antes de llegar a su clímax precipitado en su excitación gracias al rubio fue precisamente su nombre.

–¡Thor!...

Otro de esos dulces gemidos de voz infantil y pura volvió a ser lanzado reclamando el aire del que tanto se sentía carente. El soberano terminó en él y se dejó caer sobre el joven en el mueble que respirando exhausto aún tenía la mente en las nubes y el cuerpo desmadejado.

Entre miradas livianas, entrecerradas y una mustia felicidad Loki fue besado nuevamente por su majestad antes de que fuera tiempo de despedirse.

Debiéndose de ir el rey se llevó el diamante de tonalidad amarilla en la caja que en el salón permanecía sobre la mesa central, lo tomó como si siempre le hubiera pertenecido y anunció a la Rosa Romanova la noticia que hizo brillar sus ojos con codicia. Al ir al salón donde se había visto Thor con Loki a la mujer le pareció era el día más hermoso y el sitio más adecuado para la ocasión al percibir que finalmente el tan atrasado encuentro entre el amo y su joya se había dado en esos cuartos, precipitado, necesitado, efímero pero igual importante e inolvidable.

La joya, vestida, permanecía en el ventanal, observaba al rey salir de la mansión donde Thor giraba sobre sus talones y subía los ojos hasta donde estaba su más preciado tesoro. El otro tocaba sus labios y su barbilla, con la otra mano sujetaba su corazón en el pecho que seguía latiendo precipitado entre una discreta sonrisa y lágrimas difusas de felicidad. Su amo le sonrió.

La pelirroja mujer se acercó a abrazarlo presentándole sus felicitaciones por el inicio de su relación y la consumación de su contrato. Loki tenía en la cabeza otros asuntos. Al rey, su rey y el mismo rey del pueblo, le esperaba una caótica ola de contrariedad y prejuicio ante su decisión de tomarlo como joya y además darle el rango de Imperial. Compartir su vida, su casa y su cama con él a cada momento tendría un costo. Ya podía escuchar las injurias que la corte estaba afilando para lanzarle.

Era felicidad y angustia lo que le aquejaba. Presentía algo en el futuro amenazando no su bienestar, ese no le importaba tanto, quién ocupaba toda su mente y pensamiento era el rey.

–Oh Rosa Romanova, ¿qué es lo que he hecho?

–Mi Loki –suspiró mirando al rey sobre el hombro del chico al ser más bajo que ella –lo que hiciste fue escuchar a tu corazón, y cuando escuchas a tu corazón este no se equivoca. Confía un poco más en ti cielo…

El día termino y Loki recibió una nueva capa. Jamás dejó de ser una Joya de la Corona y jamás dejaría de serlo, solo que ahora ascendería como noble ante el título prohibido y atrevido de Joya Imperial...

.

.

* * *

**Respecto a "_Jewels and Flowers"_ parece que serán mas de cinco capítulos porque hay demasiadas situaciones que quiero explotar y después se me pegó un poco algo de política y sentimentalismo, por tanto iré sacando los pañuelos para cuando estos capítulos estén listos para publicar porque se vienen cosas interesantes y más y más detallismo que me desvelo en redactar y sí, sé que podrá hacerse cansado o innecesario y me disculpo por ello, pero a veces mis manos se alocan con el teclado y es algo que no quiero dejar de escribir si tengo la oportunidad.**

**Veremos que nos depara la siguiente semana, si todo me sale bien hoy con cierto trámite les juro que el domingo subo el siguiente capítulo. Ciao**


End file.
